CCS Going To Hogwarts?Impossible!Right?
by Star-Crystal
Summary: CCs is going to Hogwarts,along with another school.To find out,read and review! S+S,E+T,H+H
1. Chapter 1 : CCS going to Hogwarts and an...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
Chapter 1 : CCS going to Hogwarts and an exchange program  
  
**At Sakura's House**  
  
~Tomoyo and Meilin had found out that they had magical powers a few months ago and Sakura and Syaoran ahd finally become a couple.~  
  
"Come on Sakura!" said Tomoyo who was in Sakura's room. "We're going to be late for the picnic in the park!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" said Sakura who was in the middle of tying her hair. Sakura had grown into a beautiful girl. She had long autumn colored hair which reached her waist and her eyes were as green as an emerald. She also had a peach-and-cream complexion.  
  
"I'm done!" she said, turning to grab her bag. When she turned around again, she noticed a letter addressed to her in green.  
  
Miss Kinomoto Sakura One of the bedrooms upstairs Tomoeda Japan  
  
"I wonder what it is about? Oh well! I'll open it later." Sakura thought and stuffed the letter and the Sakura Book into her bag.  
  
"I'm ready! Let's go!" said Sakura. The two of them walked down the stairs of her house, bid goodbye to her father and brother and rushed to the Penguin Park where they were going to have their picnic.  
  
"Took you long enough Kinomoto." said Meiling sarcastically.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" said Sakura apologetically.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Tomoyo, looking around.  
  
"Syaoran is coming in a few minutes time but I don't know about Eriol." answered Meiling.  
  
Just at this moment, Syaoran and Eriol arrived.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" said Eriol, with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Konnichiwa.everyone!" said Syaoran in between gasps of air (he had run all the way to the park).  
  
"Konnichiwa! Syaoran, Eriol." said Sakura.  
  
"Are you all ready for the picnic?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes!" They all shouted and began unpacking the food they had brought on to the mat they had put on the ground.  
  
"Do I smell food?" said a voice suddenly and Kero popped out of Sakura's bag.  
  
"What are you doing here Kero?" asked Sakura, shocked that Kero was here.  
  
"I hid in your bag." said Kero. "Can I have some food? Please?" Kero said, putting on puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Here stuffed animal!" said Syaoran passing some sandwiches to Kero.  
  
"I'm not a stuffed animal you Chinese gaki!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Will they ever quit?" asked Sakura in exasperation.  
  
"Um.I don't think so." answered Tomoyo with a sweatdrop on her head, watching them bicker. They quickly ate the food before Kero finished them off and cleaned up the place.  
  
"Um.Eriol, I had this strange letter on my table just now." said Sakura after she had finished cleaning and pulling out the letter and giving it to Eriol.  
  
"Hey! I also received a letter like that!" said Syaoran. Tomoyo and Meilin also said that they received a letter like that and took out their letters to read.  
  
"Open it Sakura." Said Eriol with a smile on his face.  
  
"Um.ok." Said Sakura, stilting the envelope and taking out the letter within.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **********  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Kinomoto,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.Due to circumstances beyond our control, you are to enter the Fifth year this year. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Hoeee!" said Sakura. "I'm accepted to this magic school!"  
  
"Hey! So are we!" said Tomoyo and Meilin together.  
  
"I'm also accepted too." said Syaoran who had taken out his letter to read as well.  
  
"That's great! We are all going to this Hogwarts together!" said Sakura happily.  
  
"Yes!" said Eriol. "Hogwarts is one of the best schools in the world, second only to Global University of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Magery."  
  
"Does that mean that GUWWM (A/N: I don't wanna write the name on the school again. It's so long!)Is the best magical school in the world?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yup!" replied Eriol. "Oh yeah! We gotta get our books in London or Diagon Alley to be precise."  
  
"And how are we gonna get there? Swim?" asked Meilin sarcastically.  
  
"Yup!" joked Eriol when he saw the expression on the others' face. "Just kidding! Just kidding! Don't you know a joke when you hear one?" He asked. "We're gonna sit an airplane to get there and we'll stay at my house when we get to London. I'll get the plane tickets for the flight to London at Monday."  
  
"I gotta ask my dad first!" said Sakura.  
  
"I'm sure that your dad is going to let you go Sakura!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh well! I won't know that for sure. I think that I'll better go home and ask my dad about it. See you guys later or tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as we sprinted back home.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back home and ask for permission to go to this school. Bye!" Said Tomoyo as she walked away from to group.  
  
"We'd better split up and pack up if we are going to be ready by Monday! Today is already Saturday!" said Meilin. The remainder of the group waved goodbye and split up to go back home and pack their bags for the journey to London on Monday.  
  
(A/N: Sakura and her friends are all 16)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**At an Unknown castle**  
  
Star walks through one of the corridors, wearing the accustomed black robe trimmed with gold and sliver stars as befits her level of study. There is a Golden Phoenix on her robes, signifying the house she is in. She also wears a necklace with a key. The key is in the shape of a pink-heart- with-white-wings (A/N: This key rather like Sakura's) which she keeps secret from everyone. The heart-with-wings was also a sigil on her forehead. It is outlined in pink and white. It only shows if Star losses control over her emotions and her clothes would also change into a short golden dress tied with a purple sash-but no one was to know that it never happened before. Her eyes are strange as the outer iris is a very light purple which deepened into different shades of purple until it reached the pupil where the darkest purple merged with the black but they would turn into the darkest purple imaginable if she is emotional but the sigil won't show. She walks towards the Headmistress's office.  
  
"Knock! Knock!" Star rapped on the door softly.  
  
"Come in!" a soft feminine voice called out.  
  
Star pushed open the door, walked into the office and closed the door softly.  
  
"Ah Star! You've arrived! I want to talk to you about the exchange program with Hogwarts." Said Headmistress Kanova. "Have you informed Albus Dumbledore about this?"  
  
"Yes Headmistress Kanova. He awaits our arrival at the 1st of September at the Sorting Ceremony." replied Star.  
  
"Ah yes! I remember that your cousin studies there too?" asked Headmistress Kanova.  
  
"Yes! He is in Gryffindor there." answered Star.  
  
"That is the equivalent of Gryrfidarus here isn't it?" asked the Headmistress.  
  
"Yes!" replied Star. (A/N: I know its lame here but I want to write it out.)  
  
"Here is the list of students in the exchange program. The names in black are from the Magery (PhD) level, the names in purple are from the Master level and the ones in blue are from the Diploma level." Said the Headmistress, handing a piece of paper to Star.  
  
"Thank you! I will take my leave now." Said Star and left the office, the piece of paper magically disappearing from her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**At 4 Privet Drive (Night)**  
  
Harry was doing his homework when he heard something knocking on the window pane. He looked up to see 5 owls flying outside his wind. He opened the window and to let the owls fly in. The owls swooped in and landed on his bed. He recognized the snowy white owl as his own Hedwig. Pig, Ron's hyperactive owl, was flying enthusiastically overhead. He did not recognize the other three owls but could guess where one the tawny one had come from as a letter with the Hogwarts crest was tied to its leg. Harry took the Hogwarts letter from the tawny owl, which flew out of the window, and began reading it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been selected as a prefect along with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. We expect no less that excellence from our prefects. Please tap this letter and say 'badgeous' to get your Prefect badge.  
  
The list of new books for the coming year is also enclosed.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"I'm a prefect?!" Harry thought incredulously. "How did I become chosen when I've broken so many rules during the time I'm at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry turned to the other two owls at resting on his bed and relieved the blackish brown owl of his letter. He opened the letter and saw that the letter was from Sirius.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I brought this present for you and hope you like it! If your scar hurts anymore, remember owl Dumbledore about it. Yours truly,  
  
Shuffles  
  
It was now when Harry noticed that the owl had also brought a long parcel. Harry took the parcel from the owl and gave it some water to drink and food to eat before he returned his attention to the parcel. He opened the parcel and gasped.  
  
From the box, a broomstick rolled out. It was the Lightning Olympic! The fastest broom ever! There were only 500 of the brooms for sale (Harry had The Daily Prophet delivered to his house)! The handle was made of Rowan and Ash wood and the tail was made up of neatly clipped Mahogany and Ash twigs. The name Lightning Olympic was engraved in gold on the handle. Harry's name was also engraved on the handle. Harry could hardly tear his eyes from the broom but finally turned away from it to see what he had received from his other friends. He untied the letter from the orange/white owl on his bed, tore it opened and began reading it.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
I wish you a Happy Birthday! I got you this book which I think you might need. Have you finished your homework? I'm here at Canada learning about their magical culture. ("What? She's still learning when we are out of school?" thought Harry in incredulously.) It's really fascinating.  
  
Well I've got to go now. Mum's calling me. If your scar hurts anymore, send a letter to Dumbledore. Bye! Yours,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry turned and retrieved the package from the owl, which flew out of the window, and tore open the wrapping paper. He took out the book and read the title. It was Counter Curses to All Hexes (Except for the 3 Unforgiveables). Harry put the book down on the table and turned to grab Pig from the air while pulling off the letter from it.  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
Hope you have a wonderful birthday! If your scar hurts, send an owl to Dumbledore pronto. I can't that me and you got to be Prefects! We've broken so many rules the past year! Well, write back soon! Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry turned to Hedwig and pulled the parcel off her (Pig was too small to carry the parcel). In it, there was the homemade fudge that Mrs. Weasley had made, an emerald sweater with a small yellow lightning bolt on the left side of the sweater. There was also an assortment of jokes equipment in the package (courtesy of Fred and George) with a letter stating that Harry was joint owner of the Joke shop (Weasley Wizard Wheezes) which was situated at Hogsmeade. There was also a book 'Different tactics for Different Seekers' which Harry supposed was from Ron.  
  
Quickly deciding to write the return letters tomorrow, he kept all his presents and homework and fell onto the bed to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I don't know if my story is lame so please R & R to let me know. Next Chapter will be more interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Sitting on an Airplane and r...

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
Chapter 2 : Sitting on an Airplane and reaching Eriol's House.Er.Mansion  
  
**At Sakura's House**  
  
"Dad! Dad!" shouted Sakura, banging the front door in a hurry to find her dad.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" said her dad from the kitchen.  
  
"Dad! I got a letter that says that I'm accepted to this magic school! Can I go?" asked Sakura, running to the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura, what is this school you are talking about?" asked Touya who walked out of the living room.  
  
"It's a magic school and Syaoran and the others are going too." Said Sakura waving the letter in front of his face.  
  
"Sure you can go Sakura." Said Fujitaka after reading the letter.  
  
"Then I'm going with you." Said Touya who was determined not to let Syaoran be near Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry Touya." Said Fujitaka. "But you can't go."  
  
"WHAT?! I can't go? Why?" shouted Touya.  
  
"Because you aren't accepted into this school." Said Fujitaka patiently.  
  
"So? I still want to go!" said Touya persistently.  
  
It was sometime before Fujitaka could convince Touya that Sakura was very safe in going to the school with her friends.  
  
"Well the Chinese Gaki had better not try and touch her." muttered Touya angrily under his breath.  
  
"What did you just say Touya?" asked Sakura innocently.  
  
"Nothing!" growled Touya.  
  
"So Sakura, how are you going to get to London?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Eriol is purchasing the plane tickets to London and we are going to stay at his house. We are going on Monday." replied Sakura.  
  
"The black haired boy with the spectacles?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Yes!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well, you'd better go and pack if you want to get to the airport in time for the plane on Monday." said Fujitaka.  
  
"Okay!" said Sakura, running up to her room and packing her luggage.  
  
~ A few days later, on Monday ~  
  
"Come on Sakura! You're going to be late for the boarding of the plane if you don't wake up now!" shouted Fujitaka up the stairs. "Tomoyo just called to say that she will be picking you up at 8 o'clock."  
  
"Huh-! What?!" shouted Sakura as she caught sight of the clock. It was 7.30 am!  
  
"Yikes! I'm gonna be late!" shouted Sakura and hurriedly brushed her teeth and changed into a light green T-shirt and light pink skirt. "Luckily my luggage was taken down and put at the front door yesterday." She thought as she grabbed her small pink bag where the Sakura Book was and hurriedly shoved a sleeping Kero in. She picked up the necklace where her Star key resides and put it on her neck while hiding it under the collar of her green T-shirt.  
  
She ran down the stairs and sat down at the dining table where she finished the food with astonishing speed.  
  
"Ah! So the kaijuu still wakes up late." Said Touya.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" shouted Sakura in anger and stomped on Touya's foot, making him grimace in pain.  
  
"Honk! Honk!" a car's horn sounded outside the Kinomoto residence just as Sakura had finished washing the dishes she had used.  
  
Fujitaka opened the door. Tomoyo was standing outside.  
  
"Sakura! Are you done yet? Tomoyo's here for you." Said Fujitaka.  
  
"Okay! Hi Tomoyo!" greeted Sakura, running out of the kitchen after wiping her hands dry on a piece of cloth.  
  
"Hello Sakura! Are these your luggage?" Tomoyo asked while pointing to the two bags by the door.  
  
"Yes! Come on! Let's put them in your car and get on the way to the airport." Said Sakura who had taken one of the bags by the handle and was carrying it out of the door.  
  
"Okay!" said Tomoyo who reached for the last bag on the floor but was stopped by Touya who reached it first and had already taken it out to the car.  
  
He saw Syaoran in the car and gave him a glare.  
  
"If you dare hurt my sister." he growled out.  
  
Syaoran returned his glare and replied "I won't hurt her."  
  
Touya, on hearing the sincerity in Syaoran's voice, dropped his glare and said in a serious voice "Don't let anything hurt her.or else."  
  
Syaoran nodded and turned to talk to Meilin. By then, all the bags had been put into the boot of the car and Sakura and Tomoyo were already sitting in the car.  
  
"Bye Dad! Bye Touya! I'll be back next Holiday! I'll miss you!" said Sakura.  
  
"Bye Squirt!" said Touya.  
  
"Bye Sakura!' said Fujitaka.  
  
"Bye!" said Sakura again as the car started gliding away from the Kinomoto residence. Touya and Fujitaka stood waving till the car was too far to be seen anymore.  
  
"I hope that Sakura will be safe." Said Touya.  
  
"I'm sure she'll take care of herself Touya. Don't worry!" said Fujitaka.  
  
They turned and went back into the house.  
  
~ In the Car ~  
  
"So Sakura, did your brother protest and wanted to go with you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah! But Dad talked him out of it." Said Sakura.  
  
"I wonder if this Hogwarts is nice." said Meilin aloud.  
  
"Yes it's nice! It's a very big castle with moving staircases and a big lake. There's also a nig forest but it's forbidden to go there as there are many dangerous beasts there." Said Eriol knowingly.  
  
"How do you know that? You haven't even been there yet!" said Meilin in surprise.  
  
"Clow Reed went to Hogwarts before, so I know." Said Eriol.  
  
They continued talking about Hogwarts until they reached the airport.  
  
"Come on! The airplane is boarding!" said Eriol which caused them all to pull out all the bags quickly and board the plane.  
  
"Yawn! I'm sleepy! I think I'd better sleep!" said Sakura when she was sitting in her seat on the plane and fell asleep.  
  
"Okay! I'm sleepy too! I don't have enough sleep yesterday." Said Tomoyo and she too fell asleep.  
  
The others were tired too as they had too wake up early so one by one, they fell asleep.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! The plane is landing soon!' said a voice insistently near Sakura while a hand was shaking her.  
  
"Wha-.What happened?" asked Sakura who opened her green eyes.  
  
"The plane is landing soon!" said Tomoyo who had sat beside her.  
  
"Ahh!" said Sakura while stretching herself. She turned watch to through the window the plane landing smoothly onto the airstrip.  
  
"Please alight in an orderly manner!" said the captain's voice from the PA system on the airplane. "Your luggage is at the check out point at the airport."  
  
"Come on! Let's alight!" said Syaoran and the group stood up and walked out of the airplane. They collected their luggage at the check out point and went out to where a Mercedes-Benz was waiting and boarded it.  
  
"I don't know you were so rich Eriol!" said Sakura in surprise.  
  
"All these are Clow Reed's, Sakura!" said Eriol. "Of course, some of them are mine as well."  
  
"How many cars do you have Eriol?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I only have a few cars. Um let me see.3 Mercedes-Benz, 2 Toyotas, 2 Hondas.is there any more.Oh yeah! And 2 Rolls-Royce." Said Eriol counting his fingers.  
  
"WHAT? You call that ONLY a FEW cars?" asked Syaoran and Meilin incredulously while the others stared at Eriol in shock.  
  
"Okay! Okay! So it's not a few!" said Eriol when he saw the look on the others' faces.  
  
"You bet it's not a few! It's too much!" said Syaoran.  
  
"So where's your house?" asked Tomoyo, changing the subject.  
  
"It's also in London so it'll be easy for us to us to get to Diagon Alley." Said Eriol. "Ah! I can see my house!"  
  
"Where?" asked Sakura looking around for a house, one that was around the size of her house. All she saw was a VERY big mansion with a big garden where there were lots of flowers.  
  
"You don't mean to say that THAT is your house.do you?" asked Tomoyo weakly pointing to the mansion.  
  
"Yup! It's my house." Said Eriol happily.  
  
"You call that a house?" said Meilin, in shock.  
  
"Huh.Yeah.So?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Do you know that that size is what I call a MANSION?" said Meilin, still in shock.  
  
"Um.Okay.So it's a mansion.is there a problem?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No..." said Meilin.  
  
"Oh good! We've reached the mansion!" interrupted Eriol as the car stopped at the steps to the mansion where a girl stood with a stuffed animal on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Nakuru! Hi Spinal!" said Eriol when he had stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hi Eriol!" greeted Nakuru. "Hi Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi!" the afore a mentioned people greeted her as they got out of the convertible and the car droved away.  
  
"Hi!" greeted Spinal.  
  
"So, did you two have a great time when I wasn't here?" asked Eriol with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes we did! I keep on buying so many food and trying to force Suppi to eat the sweet things. Hehe!" said Nakuru evilly.  
  
"I'm not called Suppi! I had to keep on dodging her! It's getting tiring!" said Spinal. "Thank goodness you came back!"  
  
"Come on! Let's show them their rooms." Said Nakuru, turning around and walking into the mansion. They followed her as she walked through the door into a big living room decorated in ivory colors. There's a big entertainment set with red sofas surrounding it.  
  
"This is the living room. You can come here and relax or watch the TV is you want." Said Nakuru. She walked up a staircase on the left side of the living room (the left and right side of the living room has staircases leading to the second floor).  
  
"This is the second floor. The other staircase at the right of the living room also leads to this landing." Said Nakuru and she began to walk along the only corridor in sight. She stopped at the first door in sight.  
  
"This is the library where the books are. You can find all kinds books here." Said Nakuru. She continued down the corridor and stopped at the second door.  
  
"This is your room, Meilin." Said Nakuru and she opened the door. Meilin and the others, except for Eriol, gasped. It was like a small living room! It was done in blue with blue sofas. There were two light blue doors leading to other rooms.  
  
"The right one leads to your bedroom and the left on leads to the bathroom. There's a door that connects your bedroom to the bathroom too." Nakuru told Meiling. Nakuru showed the others similar rooms too except that Sakura's was done in pink, Syaoran's was done in green and Tomoyo's was done in lavender. She told Sakura and Tomoyo that there was a connecting door between their rooms so that they could visit each other without going out of their rooms at night.  
  
"Oh yeah! Dinner is at 7.00pm. The door to the dining room is at the bottom of the right staircase." Nakuru said before she went away.  
  
"It's 6.25pm now. Let's get ready for dinner." Said Sakura and the others nodded and returned to their rooms to get ready.  
  
Sakura made her way down the stairs with Tomoyo and went into the dining room.  
  
They stared in shock at the amount of food on the table.  
  
"How can we eat all that?" asked Sakura  
  
"No worry! Just try and eat as much as you can." Said Eriol who was sitting at one of the seats placed round the table.  
  
"I'll finish them for you if you can't finish them." said Kero who had just entered the dining room.  
  
They sat down and started eating (they were the last to arrive).  
  
"Remember get up early tomorrow as we will be going to Diagon Alley at 9.00am to buy the things we need." Said Eriol after they had eaten.  
  
"Okay!" said Sakura while the others nodded. Then they returned to their rooms to rest and prepare for the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please R & R as I want to know how I am doing. Next chapter will be interesting as they go to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Chapter 3 : At Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
Chapter 3 : At Diagon Alley.  
  
**At Eriol's Mansion (the next morning)**  
  
"Yawn!" said Sakura while stretching her arms. She took a look at the clock on the opposite wall and noted that it was just 7.30am.  
  
"I think I'll better go and have a bath before breakfast." thought Sakura as she jumped out of bed and went over to the wardrobe to take out a light pink shirt decorated with cherry blossoms, a bright pink skirt also decorated with cherry blossoms and a white lace coat. Then she went into the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
She gasped at what she saw when she went into the bathroom. It was very big with a shower at one end of the room and a VERY big bathtub in the middle of the room, almost like a mini swimming pool. She took her bath in the bathtub and then changed into the clothes she had taken out of the wardrobe and after tying her hair back with a cherry blossom hair band and picking up her pink bag, went down into the dining room for her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" said Sakura when she saw Kero sitting on the table, eating toast. "Mou! Kero! I wondered where you were just now when I couldn't find you in my room."  
  
"Morning Sakura!" chorused Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin and Nakuru. Syaoran, who was wearing a green shirt and a pair of dark green trouser, turned red at the sight of Sakura.  
  
"KAWAII!" shouted Tomoyo who was wearing a lavender colored shirt and a purple skirt which complimented her eyes.  
  
"Mornin' Sakura!" said Kero with a mouth full of toast. He swallowed the mouth full of toast and continued " I was hungry so I came downstairs to find something to eat as you weren't awake yet."  
  
"But you can't just eat anything without permission Kero! This is Eriol's house!" said Sakura, sitting down on one of the  
  
"It's alright Sakura! Let Kero eat all he wants." Said Eriol with his smile.  
  
"See Sakura! Eriol says to let me eat as much as I want!" said Kero triumphantly.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. She took some pancakes from a plate in front of her and began eating.  
  
"How are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"We'll use Floo Powder." Said Eriol.  
  
"What's that?" asked Meilin.  
  
"It's a kind of fine powder which you throw into the fireplace. When the flames turn green, you step into it and shout out the place you want to go." Explained Eriol.  
  
"What?! Step into the flames? Are you out of your mind?" shouted Syaoran. By then, everyone had finished their breakfast.  
  
"Here! Let me show you!" said Eriol, walking to the living room. The others and Kero followed him. Eriol walked to a fireplace at the left end of the room and took up a jar.  
  
"Here! Take some of this and throw it into the fire." Said Eriol to Syaoran. Syaoran took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire. The flames flared green.  
  
"Now step into it and say 'Leaky Cauldron'." Said Eriol.  
  
"No way! You do it!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Trust me! Just step into it and say 'Leaky Cauldron'." Said Eriol.  
  
"I don't trust you within a foot of me." Said Syaoran. "You do it."  
  
"Okay!" said Eriol, giving the jar to Nakuru and stepping into the fire. "Leaky Cauldron!" he commanded. There was a whoosh of displaced air and Eriol disappeared from sight.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd Eriol go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"He went to Leaky Cauldron." Answered Nakuru.  
  
"Is there really such a place?" asked Meilin who took a pinch of the powder and throw it into the fire. The flames flared green again.  
  
"Yup! There is such a place. Step in Meilin and shout out 'Leaky Cauldron'." Said Nakuru. Meilin did as she was told and she too, disappeared. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran each took a pinch of the powder while Nakuru took out a paper and pour some of the powder onto it. She folded the paper and took a pinch of the powder before setting it down onto a nearby table. They each repeated the process (Kero was in Sakura's bag) and appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
** Leaky Cauldron**  
  
"Yikes!" said Nakuru who was the last one to get out of the fireplace. She almost fell down onto the floor.  
  
"So this is the place." Asked Syaoran who was looking around.  
  
"Yes!" said Eriol. "Follow me!" All of them followed Eriol who brought them to a small walled in courtyard. Eriol walked over to the only trash can in sight, took out a long thin stick and muttering "three up.two across." tapped on one of the bricks. The bricks began rearranging themselves to form an archway while Sakura and the others watched in amazement.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" said Eriol with his mysterious smile (a.k.a evil smirk). Eriol walked through the archway, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
"We have to go to Gringotts to get your money to buy the books and items you need." Said Eriol. "Ah! There it is!" said Eriol pointing to a white building in the distance. They approached the bronze doors of the building and were bowed in by goblins wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold. They reached a second door which was in sliver with words of what look like a poem engraved on it.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floor  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
A couple of goblins bowed them thought the doors.  
  
"Those words really spooked me." Said Meilin.  
  
"Don't worry! If you don't take what's not yours, nothing will befall you." said Eriol. He walked up to a counter where there were many goblins.  
  
"I am Gotsop. How may I help you?" asked the goblin.  
  
"I'm here to take out some money from my vault." Said Eriol handing a small key to the goblin. Goblin gasped and quickly handed the key back to Eriol. Eriol turned and handed a small key to Sakura.  
  
"This is the key to your own vault Sakura." Said Eriol with a smile while the goblin turned to Syaoran who gave him a vault key and said that he and Meilin were taking the money from the Li Clan's vault. The goblin handed the key back to Syaoran and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Here!" said Sakura, handing her key to Gotsop. The goblin gasped again before handing back the key to Sakura.  
  
"What about you, young lady?" asked Gotsop, turning to Tomoyo. Tomoyo handed him a handbag which he opened. In it were stacks of $100 notes!  
  
"What?" asked Tomoyo innocently while tell the goblin that she wants to open a new account and change the $100 bills into wizard money.  
  
"I will ask Jusaci to lead you to your vaults." Said Gotsop to Sakura and the others while Tomoyo remained at the counter to collect the amount of money she wanted for school. Jusaci was another goblin who brought them to their vaults.  
  
"Let's go to my vault first." Said Eriol and they climbed into the cart and went to Eriol's vault. Jusaci asked for Eriol's key and inserted it into the key hole there after which he stroked the keyhole twice. The door opened and everyone gasped except for Eriol.  
  
The vault was full of mountains of gold, sliver and bronze coins. There were also many different types of jewels like diamonds and rubies. Eriol strolled in, took a bag out of his pocket and started shoving the gold, sliver and bronze coins into the bag after which he walked out again and the door to the vault closed.  
  
"Come on! Let's go to the other vaults." Said Eriol casually.  
  
"Let's go to mine next!" said Sakura.  
  
"Okay!" the others all agreed and they went back to the cart which started on its way and reached Sakura's vault.  
  
Jusaci once again asked for the key and inserted it into the keyhole, after which he stroked the keyhole and the door opened. Everyone, except for Eriol who smiled, gasped again.  
  
Sakura's vault was slightly bigger than Eriol's and it was filled from the bottom to the top with the gold, sliver and bronze coins. On the left side of the vault there were mountains of diamonds and on the right side of the vault there were stacks of rubies, emeralds and every other kind of rare stones in the world. Sakura stared in awe at the vault while Eriol handed her a bag and told her to get take the gold, sliver and bronze coins. Sakura walked into the vault and began scooping up the coins while the others stared in shock. After filling the bag, she walked out of the vault and the door closed.  
  
"Wow Sakura! I don't know you had that much money!" said Meilin in awe.  
  
"Actually.I don't know too!" said Sakura in shock.  
  
"Come on! Let's get to the other vaults before it's too late and we can't get our school books." Said Eriol, still smiling. As they went back to the cart and headed to the Li Clan's vault, Sakura couldn't help wondering if Eriol had something to do about the money in the vault. The cart reached the Li Clan's vault and the passengers in the cart got off. Jusaci repeated the process again and the vault door swung opened.  
  
Although the Li Clan's vault was slightly smaller than Eriol's, it was filled with a lot of rare items. Syaoran and Meilin walked into the vault and filled their bags and they returned to the building where they met up with Tomoyo (Nakuru was with Tomoyo). Eriol then explained what Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were and how much one was to the other.  
  
"Where are we going next?" asked Sakura as she walked out of the bank, the money in the bag jangling happily.  
  
"How bout we get an ice cream?" asked Meilin who spotted an ice cream shop.  
  
"Good idea!" said Syaoran and the group walked over to the ice cream stall and brought ice cream.  
  
"Let's go and buy our books." Said Eriol after they had finished their ice cream. The others agreed and they went to Flourish and Blotts together where they brought their school books.  
  
"Wanna buy a broom so you can play Quidditch?" asked Eriol.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" asked Sakura, puzzled.  
  
"It's when you sit on a broom and.." Eriol explained.  
  
"Oh! Alright! Let's got to that shop and buy the latest model of the racing brooms." Said Syaoran, pointing to Quality Quidditch Supply where a broom was on display. They went into the shop and asked what the latest racing broom available was.  
  
"The latest racing broom is the Lightning Olympic." Said the shopkeeper.  
  
"We want 5 of them." Said Syaoran without hesitation. Gasps were heard through out the shop when Syaoran said that he wanted 5 of the latest racing broom.  
  
"But...But it's very expensive." said the shopkeeper weakly. "It costs 1000 Galleons per broom."  
  
"So? What's the problem?" asked Syaoran, puzzled.  
  
"It's very expensive. Don't you know?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"No!" said Sakura, "Cos we've got money."  
  
"Yeah! Now can we have the brooms?" asked Meiling sarcastically.  
  
"Um.ok.provided you pay for them first?" said the shopkeeper and he went to the back of the room to get the brooms. Sakura and the others began counting out the Galleons after which they brought the brooms. Their bags were around half full when they exited the shop with their brooms.  
  
"Come on let's get our school robes and potions ingredients before going to buy the owls and getting our wands." Said Eriol, steering them towards a clothes shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
There, they got their black school robes and dress robes. Sakura got a pink one, Tomoyo got a lavender one, Meilin got one in light orange, Eriol got one in dark blue and Syaoran got one in green.(Tomoyo, of course, added some more things on it when they got back home and made them much nicer than the original ones.)  
  
"Let's go and get our potions ingredients." Said Sakura, pulling them to the Apothecary to get their potions ingredients and then to Owl Emporium to get their owls.  
  
Sakura got a pink colored one, Tomoyo got a purple one, Eriol got a black one, Meilin got a Brown one and Syaoran got a green/white one.  
  
"Let's go to Ollivanders to get your wand." Said Eriol and pulled them to a narrow and shabby shop which they entered.  
  
"Hello!" said a voice near Sakura's ear.  
  
"HOEEEEE!" yelled Sakura. "Gh.Gh.GHOST!"  
  
"Where? Where?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I'm Mr. Ollivander." Said a man who was coming out of a stack of boxes near Sakura. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that."  
  
"Its.It's alright." Said Sakura, her heart beat slowed down to its normal rate.  
  
"Have I seen you before?" Mr. Ollivander asked Eriol. "You look very familiar."  
  
"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Said Eriol with his customary smile.  
  
"More like the reincarnation of the devil." Muttered Syaoran softly. Unfortunately, Sakura heard him.  
  
"SYAORAN!" said Sakura.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything." He said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right!" said Sakura skeptically.  
  
"You are here to buy wands?" Mr. Ollivander asked Eriol.  
  
"No! I already have my wand. My friends are the ones who are going to buy the wands." Said Eriol, indicating Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Oh!" said Mr. Ollivander. Turning to Meilin, he asked "Which is your wand hand?"  
  
"Um.Right hand." Said Meilin.  
  
"Well hold out your right hand." Said Mr. Ollivander who began to measure Meilin's right hand.  
  
Meilin suddenly realize that the measuring tape was measuring on its own when Mr. Ollivander said "That'll do." and the measuring tape dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Here! Try this!" said Mr. Ollivander, holding out a wand to Meilin. "Ash and dragon heartstrings. 13 inches. Just wave it about." Meilin took the wand and, feeling foolish, waved the wand about but it was snatched away by Mr. Ollivander almost immediately.  
  
"Nope! Not this! Okay! Try this one! Oak and phoenix feather. 10.5 inches." Mr. Ollivander held out a wand to Meilin. Meilin waved it about again but it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander almost at once. This continued until." Ah! How bout this wand? Rose and phoenix feather. 11 inches long." Mr. Ollivander said, handing a wand to Meilin. Meilin, feeling tired grabbed the wand and suddenly felt a warmth in her fingers and swished the wand around. Banners of orange flew out of her wand.  
  
"Bravo! That wand is yours!" said Mr. Ollivander and turning to Syaoran, said to him "Now what's your wand hand?"  
  
"Right." Said Syaoran and Mr. Ollivander used the measuring tape to measure Syaoran's hand. "Here! Try this! Willow and phoenix feather. 10 inches." He handed Syaoran a wand. Syaoran was just about to wave it around when it was snatched by Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Not that! No! Definitely not! How about this one? Peony and phoenix feathers. 13 inches." He said. Syaoran took the wand and swishing it around, sent out peony flowers.  
  
"Good! Good! That wand has chosen you now!" said Mr. Ollivander and turning to Tomoyo, he said "Stretch out your wand hand." Tomoyo stretched out her right hand and the Mr. Ollivander measured her hand. He then handed her a wand saying "Pine and Phoenix feather. 9.5 inches. Try!" Tomoyo just touched it when Mr. Ollivander snatched it back.  
  
"No! It doesn't fit you! Ah! Try this! Lavender and Phoenix feather. 12 inches." When Tomoyo touched it, it immediate gave out sparks of purple.  
  
"Hah! Good!" said Mr. Ollivander to Tomoyo. Turning to Sakura, he asked her which was her wand hand.  
  
"Both." She replied.  
  
"Hmm." he said, giving Sakura a funny look. " Hold out your right hand then." And he began measuring Sakura's hand.  
  
"Try this! Rose and phoenix feather. 13 inches." He handed out a wand to Sakura but snatched it back almost immediately.  
  
"No! Not this! Try this!......" Mr. Ollivander kept on asking Sakura to trying wands until all the wands had been tried but none fitted her.  
  
"I don't believe this! Not one wand!" said Mr. Ollivander in puzzlement.  
  
"Um.Do you have a cherry wood wand?" asked Sakura politely.  
  
"Yes!" said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Um.Can I try it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Okay!" said Mr. Ollivander and went out to the back room, returning with a handsome polished black wood box decorated with sliver cherry blossoms.  
  
"Here! Cherry wood, stardust, moon dust, sun dust and phoenix feather." said Mr. Ollivander, handing her the wand. When Sakura took hold of it and swished it around, many cherry blossoms fell from the ceiling.  
  
"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander. "No one has been able to control it! It's made up of such strong cores. Well, it has chosen you you'll have to have it."  
  
Sakura and the others paid for their wands and went back to Eriol's house by floo powder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! The longest Chapter yet! Well please R & R but no flames or I'll find a flamethrower and flame you too. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Going to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
A/N: Before they went to Diagon Alley, Eriol cast a spell on them so that they could understand and speak English. I forgot to say that Sakura's wand is 15 inches long.  
  
A/N2: Remember I said an Unknown Castle? That castle is not Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 4 : Going to Hogwarts.  
  
**At Eriol's house**  
  
After their shopping spree for their school books, Sakura and the others asked Eriol to teach them how to play Quidditch. Sakura also asked Kero to teach her how to use the Star cards without her staff. Everyday, they would also study the in the library as they did not attend Hogwarts for 4 years (A/N: they have to catch up you know.)  
  
The holidays flew by very fast and all too soon; it was the day that Sakura and friends are going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called through the connecting door of their rooms. "Have you finish packing?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm just packing the Sakura Book into my pink bag." Shouted back Sakura. "I'm going downstairs! Meet you there!"  
  
"Ok!" replied Tomoyo and she was packing her books into her bag.  
  
Sakura made her way to the living room with her bags and saw that Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol was already there with their bags. Tomoyo came running down the stairs with her bags and tripped on a step, bumping into Sakura and causing Sakura to fall but she was caught by Syaoran. Both their faces where beetroot.  
  
"KAWAII!" shouted Tomoyo who was filming that moment.  
  
"TOMOYO!!" growled Syaoran, his face deepening a few shades of red.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I won't film anymore!" said Tomoyo.  
  
The group went to the front of the mansion where a car was waiting to bring them to King Cross Station and boarded it. Reaching King Cross Station, the chauffeur quickly found them trolleys and put their bags in them and then droved the car away.  
  
"Eriol! How are we going to get to Platform 9 ¾?" asked Sakura looking around to see the sign which indicate the platform.  
  
"You just walk through that wall." Said Eriol, pointing to a wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10.  
  
"Really?" asked Syaoran skeptically. "Then you try it."  
  
"Okay!" said Eriol and he walked casually toward the wall, wheeling his trolley. When he reached the wall, he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Through the wall is the Platform Sakura." Said Nakuru.  
  
"Let's go in two by two." Suggested Syaoran.  
  
"Good idea!" agreed the others and they quickly paired up. Tomoyo with Nakuru and Sakura with Syaoran. After they passed through the wall and meet Eriol once again, they went up the train and bagged a compartment at the end of the train. There were many people saying goodbyes as the train was going to start in 2 minutes.  
  
Suddenly, the door compartment and in walked three people, two boys and a girl.  
  
"Oh sorry!" said the girl when she saw the people in the compartment. "We thought that no one was here. All the compartments are occupied."  
  
"Never mind!" said Sakura. "We have lots of space here. You're welcome to join us."  
  
"Thanks!" said the red headed boy, setting down his bags and cage and sitting down. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here. My name's Ron Weasley."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter." Said the black haired boy.  
  
"Hi!" said Tomoyo. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." Said Eriol.  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I'm his cousin, Meilin Li." Said Meilin  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Said Sakura  
  
"And I'm Nakuru Akizuki." Said Nakuru.  
  
"What year are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fifth." Said Syaoran shortly.  
  
"Hey! So are we!" said Hermione.  
  
"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Ron suddenly burst out. He had noticed that Sakura and her friends did not look particularly excited at hearing that name.  
  
"Isn't he that boy?" asked Meilin sarcastically, pointing to the black haired boy.  
  
"Yes!" said Ron.  
  
"Then why did you ask us if we know who he is?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Don't you know he's famous?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"Is he now?" said Syaoran, raising his eyebrow. "How famous is he? More famous than the Li Clan?"  
  
"You don't know anything about You-Know-Who?" asked Ron in shock.  
  
"Nope! Should we?" asked Sakura, puzzled.  
  
"You.don't.know.anything.about.You-Know-Who?!" said Ron slowly, as if it was very hard to absorb.  
  
"Yeah! So? It's not like his very important." Said Meilin impatiently.  
  
"What do you mean by Harry's not important? He caused You-Know-Who's downfall!" said Ron.  
  
"So?" asked Meilin, truly puzzled now.  
  
"He.You." Ron was shocked beyond words at hearing that Harry was not important to them.  
  
"Did I hear you say the LI CLAN?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! Is there a problem?" growled Syaoran.  
  
"No.No problem at all." said Hermione while staring at Syaoran.  
  
"What's the Li Clan?" asked Harry.  
  
"They are a Clan of people with magical powers. They are the descendents of Clow Reed, the most powerful Sorcerer in the world." Said Hermione, still staring at Syaoran.  
  
"What?! Where did you read it?" asked Ron, his eyes big.  
  
"I read it in one of the books I had brought." Said Hermione.  
  
The compartment door open again and a blonde boy followed by two thugs came into the compartment.  
  
"So.Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood is recruiting new members into their little circle. Huh?" drawled the blonde when he saw the people in the compartment.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy." Spat Ron. "You're not welcomed."  
  
"Manners Weasel! Manners!" said the boy with a smirk on his face. The thugs behind him grinned menacingly.  
  
"You'd find that some people here is better than others." The boy, Malfoy, said to Sakura and her friends.  
  
"Meaning you I supposed." Said Ron angrily. The boy, Malfoy, sat on the other seat beside Sakura and was about to touch her when Syaoran, who was sitting a moment ago and saw that Sakura was uncomfortable with the blonde boy, moved faster than the eye could see and hauled the blonde boy up by his robes. The thugs following the boy rushed up to hit the Syaoran but was suddenly thrown backwards, having been kicked by Syaoran.  
  
"Don't ever touch my girlfriend. Or else!" growled Syaoran menacingly and he threw the boy out of the compartment while the thugs rushed out after the boy. Hermione and the others stared wide eyed at Syaoran.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Syaoran!" said Sakura.  
  
"It's nothing!" said Syaoran, turning red.  
  
"Kawaii!" said Tomoyo, startling all the people in the compartment.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Meilin with distaste.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy. He's from Slytherin, a house which almost always turns out dark wizards." Said Ron darkly. They continued asking about the different houses until the trolley lady came and they bought some of the food to eat. Then Ron started to teach them wizard chess until the train reached the station and they all alighted (before that they changed into their robes. Tomoyo had altered the robes so that they show off their body shapes.)  
  
"Bye! Meet you at the castle." Said Harry when they alighted. Eriol hurriedly steered them towards the giant of a man who, said he was Hagrid, was calling out to first year and tell them to follow him. The group followed him to a fleet of small boats.  
  
"No more 'an four ta a boat." Said Hagrid who occupied a whole boat to himself. The group split up with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol to a boat while Nakuru and Meilin were joined by two other First years.  
  
"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid. "Right then-FORWARD!" The fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding over the lake. All the chattering had stopped as the occupants of the boats stared at the towering castle in awe.  
  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached cliff. All of them bent their heads and the boats sailed through an opening in the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face, opening to a tunnel. The boats traveled through the tunnel until it reached a kind of underground harbor where they clambered onto the rocks and pebbles. All the students followed Hagrid and through a passage in the rocks and out to a smooth damp grass, in the shadow of the castle. Motioning for the students to follow him, Hagrid strolled up a flight of stone steps and knocked on the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? It's a shorter than the others but I promise you the next one will be longer! Remember to R & R! 


	5. Chapter 5 : The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
A?N: I forgot to say that they studied different languages during their stay at Eriol' mansion.  
  
Chapter 5 : The Sorting Ceremony.  
  
The door swung opened and revealed a tall black haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a stern face.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here," said the black haired witch. She pulled the door wide open and motioned for the students to follow her. She walked through the hall and led the first years (plus Sakura and her group) into a small, empty chamber off the hall.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The star-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses altogether in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Throughout your stay in Hogwarts, your houses will act as a family for you. Your triumphant will win you house points while any rule breaking will loss you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. I do hope that all of you shall be of some credit to your house points."  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will begin very soon and I suggest that you smarten up yourselves while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on someone's unfastened collar button and another's lopsided cloak.  
  
"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Said Professor McGonagall, turning and leaving the room.  
  
Mutters soon broke out after Professor McGonagall went out of the room.  
  
"I heard that we have to change a rabbit into a stool if we are going to be sorted into our houses," said a girl to the right of Sakura.  
  
"Hoeee!" said Sakura nervously.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
"What do we have to do to be sorted into the houses?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You just have to try on a hat." Said Eriol.  
  
"Really?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes!" said Eriol when they heard a scream. Sakura turn and yelled "HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Standing behind them were ghosts!  
  
"It's alright Sakura!" said Eriol, trying to calm Sakura down. "They won't hurt you!"  
  
"Really?" said Sakura, looking fearfully at the ghosts.  
  
"Yes! There's only one ghost that can hurt you and that's Peeves but his not here so don't worry." Said Eriol.  
  
"Hoeeee!" said Sakura. The door to the chamber opened just then and Professor McGonagall walked in. The ghosts quickly disappeared through the walls.  
  
"Please form a line and follow me." Said Professor McGonagall. Just as Sakura and her friends were about to pass through the door, Professor McGonagall halted them.  
  
"Please wait here! You will be sorted separately." She said. Sakura nodded dumbly and waited in the chamber with her friends. They continued bombarding Eriol on how they were sorted and which house was the best until Professor McGonagall came back for them and led them into the Great Hall.  
  
"Now I will read out your name and you will put the hat on your head. It will shout out your house and then you will go join the people at your house." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo." She said aloud. Tomoyo stepped out and walked to the stool where she picked up the hat, sat it on her head and sat on the stool.  
  
"Wow! Is she beautiful! I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" whispers were heard before the hat covered Tomoyo's ears.  
  
"Hmm." said a voice in her head. "You are quite studious but also quite cunning. You are also quite brave too as you will follow the girl, Sakura, through her adventures in Card Capturing and have quite strong powers. Where should I put you? I know. GRYFFINDOR!" the word was shouted aloud. Tomoyo pulled the hat off and set it down on the stool before walking towards a table on the far left where the students were clapping enthusiastically.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Eriol walked calmly to the stool, attracting the eyes of many girls who sighed dreamily. He put the hat on his head and waited.  
  
"Hmm.I seem to have seen you before," said a voice in his head.  
  
"Hello Sorting Hat! You should know me!" thought Eriol, aware that the hat could see (or hear) what he had thought about.  
  
"Hah! You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed aren't you? You are as powerful as before. Would you like to go back to your old house?" asked the hat. Eriol mentally confirmed and the hat shouted out " GRYFFINDOR!" Eriol calmly took of the hat, put it back on the stool and went to join Tomoyo.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura gave a start when she her name being called and walked forward nervously, putting the hat on her head.  
  
"Hah! You are the Card Mistress. You have strong powers, stronger than You- Know-Who and the possessor of the Clow Cards, now changed to Sakura/Star Cards." Said a voice near her ear.  
  
"Ho.How did you know that?" asked Sakura, afraid. "You're not supposed to know that! Who are you?"  
  
"Don't worry! I don't have any ill intent! I think you'd better go to.GRYFFINDOR." The word echoed around the Hall. Sakura plucked the hat down with trembling fingers and walked on wobbly legs to join Tomoyo and Eriol at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright?" said Tomoyo in concern while Professor McGonagall called on Syaoran to place the hat on his head.  
  
"It's nothing!" croaked out Sakura and she managed a smile as she turned to Syaoran who was wearing the hat.  
  
"I don't believe you Sakura." Said Tomoyo. "Come on! Tell me truthfully! What just happened?"  
  
"That hat knew that I had the Star Cards and is the Card Mistress." Whispered Sakura to Tomoyo. Eriol, who was near them, said "Of course it knows Sakura! I can look at what you are thinking!"  
  
"Oh!" said Sakura, turning as Syaoran joined her at the Gryffindor table. Meilin was now wearing the hat.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! It doesn't have any ill intent." Said Eriol.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The word shocked Sakura out of her reverie and she turned and saw Meilin walked towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"This year we will be." said an old man who stood up form the middle of the teachers' table when he was cut off by a blinding blue light that shined from the left side of the Teacher's table.  
  
From the light stepped out a girl wearing black robes trimmed with gold and sliver stars. There was a crest with the sun, moon and stars around a book at the left side of the robe. In the middle of the book was a picture of a golden phoenix in flight. She had fair complexion and her eyes were a curious purple which ranged from light (around the iris) to dark (merging with the pupils). Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a heart-with-wings hair band.  
  
"Ah! Princess Star! I trust you have brought the other exchange students?" greeted the old man.  
  
"Yes! Professor Dumbledore." Said the girl, a group of around 30 or so students in blue, purple or black robes walked out of the blue light which disappeared after the last person had stepped out.  
  
"As you can see," said Professor Dumbledore to the students in the Great Hall, "we are playing host to the exchange students from Global University of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Magery." Whispers broke out all over the Hall.  
  
"Eriol! Isn't this the school that you told us the time we had the picnic?" asked Sakura in surprise.  
  
"Yes! That is the school." Confirmed Eriol. Dumbledore waved his wand, which emitted a loud bang, causing all the whispers to die out.  
  
"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, "the students form GUWWM is here on an exchange program. They will be selecting 30 of the students among you to go on an exchange program to their school at the end of this school year, meaning that you will be attending their school next year in an exchange program if you are selected. Princess Star, you may now begin the sorting." said Dumbledore, turning to the girl.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore and please, call me Star. The year equivalences are the following. Ninth Year: Fourth Year; Tenth Year: Fifth Year; Eleventh Year: Sixth Year; and Twelfth Year: Seventh Year." She said, bowing to Dumbledore. Turning to the other students behind her, she said "I will now call out your name and you will put the Sorting Hat on." A piece of parchment magically appearing in her hand.  
  
"Anida, Jacinda; tenth year; Global Masters."  
  
A brown haired girl wearing purple robes trimmed with gold stars stepped out and walked to the hat, placing it on her head.  
  
Hello Sorting Hat of Hogwarts.   
  
You are.from Global.I don't expect them to come see them anymore. I trust my counterpart at Global is well?  
  
Yes!  
  
What house were you sorted in?  
  
Rawona.  
  
Then off you go to. "RAVENCLAW!" The table second to the left clapped as the girl replaced the hat onto the stool and walked over to the table where she sat down.  
  
"Baldom, Damon (Da-mon); eleventh year; Global Diplomat." A boy in blue robes trimmed with sliver stars walked up and placed the hat onto his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Bolefi, Luweis (Lewis); ninth year; Global PhD." A boy in black robes trimmed with sliver and gold stars stepped out and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Carana (Ka-ra-na), Misaki; twelfth year; Global Masters."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR." This continued for sometime (with Ron making snide whispered remarks of "Haven't they finished yet? By the time they finished, I'll be a bag of bones!") until-  
  
"Zumi, Acoyumi (A-co-u-mi); tenth year; Global PhD." At the last word, the piece of parchment in Star's hand disappeared.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR." Just then, a girl in black robes stood up form the Gryffindor table and shouted "Crystal, Star; tenth year; Global PhD."  
  
Star strolled up to the hat and put it on her head. The hat had barely touched it when it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR." She took of the hat, placed ii back on the stood before going over to the Gryffindor table amid loud applause. She walked over and sat between Harry and Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What will happen during the Start of the Year Feast? Please R & R! 


	6. Chapter 6 : The Start of the Year Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
Chapter 6 : The Start of the Year Feast...  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "This year, because of the rise of Voldemort." many people winced at the name and Sakura asked Eriol who he was.  
  
"He's an evil wizard but he was 'killed' by Harry when He went to Harry's house to kill him. The curse he used backfired and 'killed' him instead but because he cannot truly be killed (because of the extremes he went into to become immortal), he wondered around like a sprite until last year, when he used Harry's blood in an ancient potion to become mortal again." Explained Eriol.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Harry in surprise as he had thought that the newspaper did not report that.  
  
"I have my ways." Said Eriol and smiled mysteriously as he turned back to watch Dumbledore who had began speaking again.  
  
".We will be having an extra class. The class is Dueling," Dumbledore raised his voice as whispers broke out all over the Hall, "and it is taught by Professor Akizuki Nakuru."  
  
"NANI?!" a chorus of voice was heard from the Gryffindor table. Eriol smiled and the others turned red while realizing that Nakuru was not with them as that the whole hall was looking at them, including the exchange students.  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore looked towards the Gryffindor table will a twinkle in his eye, "the Dueling Class will be taught by Professor Nakuru. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is Professor Tsukishiro Yukito."  
  
"NANI?!" now Sakura was standing up. Syaoran pulled her down to her seat while a man with sliver-white hair stepped out of the shadows with a woman with brown hair. They walked over to the teachers' table and sat down. Yukito on the left of Dumbledore while Nakuru sat a few places away from him.  
  
"We are also currently playing host to the exchange students from Japan. They will be attending the Fifth year. Now! Tuck in!" said Dumbledore, waving his hand and the tables was suddenly laden with food.  
  
"Eriol! Do you know that Nakuru and Yukito were coming to Hogwarts to teach?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes! In fact, I knew it for a long time." Said Eriol with his infuriating smile.  
  
"What?! And you don't tell us? I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna tear you to pieces." said Syaoran, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" asked Tomoyo with a sweatdrop on her head.  
  
"I don't think so," said Sakura as she too sweatdropped. "Let's stop them before Syaoran really kills Eriol." And the two of them restrained Syaoran.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran!" said Sakura.  
  
"No way! I'm gonna kill him!" said Syaoran angrily and reached for his odangfu.  
  
"Iie. Don't Syaoran!" shouted Sakura. "You'll blow it! Think of the people in the Hall! They'll get hurt!"  
  
"Okay! Sakura! But I doing this for you!" said Syaoran and sat back into his seat again.  
  
"Eriol, why don't you tell us that you knew?" asked Sakura, turning to him.  
  
"I wanted to but Yukito and Nakuru asked me not to," said Eriol with his evil smirk.  
  
"Um. you know the two new professors?" asked a voice. Sakura turned and saw that Hermione had asked it.  
  
"Yeah! Yukito is my Gar.uh brother's friend and Nakuru is Eriol's Gar.uh friend."  
  
"Which means that you are friends with them?" asked another voice. Sakura turned and saw that the girl seating beside Tomoyo asked. Surprisingly, she saw a strong white aura mingled with purple and pink surrounding her (the aura is weaker than Sakura's but is still stronger than the others). Sakura let out a gasp. Syaoran turned and seeing the aura emitting from the girl, narrowed his eyes and reached for his globe/pendent. Eriol just sat there and smiled his mysterious smile. Meilin stood up and strolled up to the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Me?" answered the girl, confused. "I'm Star Crystal but please call me Star."  
  
"No! I mean! Who are you really?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I told you I'm Star!" said the girl, starting to get angry.  
  
"Are you really?" asked Meilin suspiciously.  
  
"Yes!" said Star, the girl, angrily.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Meilin, still suspicious. "You emit quite a strong aura."  
  
Star's eyes widen while the GUWWM students seating near Sakura and her friends stared at Meilin.  
  
"Who are you? How can you see my aura?" asked Star at last.  
  
"Me? I am Meilin Li of the Li Clan!" answered Meilin proudly. "As for seeing your aura, isn't that what every witch and wizard can do?" Gasps were heard from the GUWWM students seating near Sakura and her friends when they heard what Meilin had said.  
  
"No.normal witches and wizards cannot see auras," said Star, "only sorcerers, sorceress, enchanter, enchantress and mages." She added softly, so softly that no one heard.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Meilin in surprise.  
  
"Nothing!" said Star and turned to talk to a black robed GUWWM student. Meilin went back to her seat, muttering something incomprehendable. After a while, everyone had finished eating (Kero was hiding in Sakura's robes and she kept feeding him some of her food) and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"You all have your classes tomorrow so off you go to bed!" said Dumbledore and he sat down again, turning to talk to McGonagall.  
  
"Let's stay back talk to Yukito and Nakuru." Suggested Sakura and the others nodded. By that time, the prefects from every House were ushering the students back to their respective houses (including the GUWWM students). Sakura and her friends walked over to Staff table where Yukito and Nakuru sat.  
  
"Yukito! Nakuru! Why don't you tell us you were teachers here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We wanted to surprise you, Sakura." Said Nakuru. "Luckily I managed to get Master not to tell you." The teachers at the table expect for Dumbledore and Yukito turned in surprise at the mention of Master but Sakura and her friends did not notice anything.  
  
"Nakuru! You should know that I'm very secretive and will keep promises!" said Eriol in mock surprise.  
  
"Yes Master! I do know!" said Nakuru guiltily. Yukito walked over to Sakura and her friends.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "I saw you looked ill just now."  
  
"Daijobu Yukito-san! I'm alright! Don't worry!" said Sakura with a smile. Yukito smiled back although his eyes were still worried.  
  
"Ano.Professor Dumbledore?" said Sakura timidly.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" asked Dumbledore smiling and turning to her.  
  
"Can you give us permission to go out of the castle at night?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" said Dumbledore while the teachers looked at Sakura in surprise.  
  
"Eto.We want to um.practice our magic and we don't want to destroy the castle. I still need to control them." Replied Sakura. All the teachers present gave her an odd look.  
  
"Yes, Sakura, you have my permission but I cannot let you be seen by other students." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't worry Professor! I'll just use Illusion so that they won't know I'm there. Eriol could also cast an invisibility spell on us." Said Sakura with her bright smile.  
  
"Okay!" said Dumbledore. "You should be going back to your dormitory now. You have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Professor!" chorus Sakura and her friends and turned to go.  
  
"Wait! I'll go with you!" said Yukito. Nakuru also joined them and they left the Hall.  
  
"Who are they, Dumbledore?" asked McGonagall. "They are very strong, especially the autumn haired girl. She is stronger than you!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Snape. "No way!"  
  
"They.are the Card Captors and the autumn haired is.the Card Mistress. She.is more powerful than she thinks she is.Such a power will attract Voldemort." said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
"The.Card.Mistress." said McGonagall slowly.  
  
"Yes." Answered Dumbledore. "We must not let the students know unless the Card Mistress herself says she so."  
  
"Yes." The teachers present all mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I'll be putting up a long one for next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7 : The Start of Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students.  
  
Chapter 7 : The Start of Lessons.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Sakura rushes into the Hall, sliding on the floor and smoke rising from her feet.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo minna!" said Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo! You got to the Hall just in time!" said Meilin in mock surprise. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"You should know Sakura by now, she gets up late and comes to classes just in time." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" said Syaoran softly.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran!" said Sakura, emerald eyes staring into ember ones.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" said Tomoyo, waving her hands in front of Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Uh.Wha-What?" asked Sakura, snapping out of her reverie and glazing at Tomoyo a little glassy eyed.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Syaoran with concern.  
  
"Uh yes!" said Sakura, her face turning scarlet. Syaoran's face also began to turn red while the people at the Gryffindor table laughed.  
  
"Hoeee!" said Sakura weakly while her face rapidly returned to its normal color.  
  
"Come on Sakura," said Tomoyo, trying to hid a grin. "You'll have to hurry up and eat Breakfast if you are gonna be in time for classes."  
  
"Hoeee!" said Sakura and she hurriedly piled food onto her plate.  
  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo sweatdropping, "don't you think that that's too much?"  
  
"No! Cos Kero's here to help me eat." Said Sakura as she hurriedly ate some of the food while passing the rest to Kero who was hiding in her robes. Everyone fell over in anime style. Professor McGonagall walked along, passing out class schedules to students. Sakura received her's and look at it.  
  
"Hmm.I have Double Potions with the Slytherins at 8.00am, then Defense Against the Dark Arts at 10.00am, followed by lunch at 12, Transfiguration at 2.00pm, History of Magic at 4.00pm, Charms at 5.00pm and after which Dinner is at 7.00pm." said Sakura, studying her class schedule.  
  
"Hey! I have the same classes as you too." Said Tomoyo. Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol also agreed that they had the same classes. They suddenly heard a commotion a few seats away from them. They turned and saw Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oh no! Double Potions with the Slytherins AGAIN?!" Ron was saying.  
  
"They aren't that bad, are they?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"They ARE so bad!" moaned Ron.  
  
"Why?" asked Meilin, now interested.  
  
"The Potions teacher, Professor Snape, is the Head of the Slytherin house and generally favors them about the other houses. Plus he hates Gryffindors." Explained Hermione.  
  
Just then, Sakura looked at her watch and exclaimed "Oh no! It's 7.55am! 5 minutes left till Potions class!" Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly looked up, stood up and rushed out of the Hall, pulling their bags with them.  
  
"Huh? Why did they rush off like that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You don't want to be late for the class. The teacher's very nasty!" said Eriol, rushing them from the table and towards the dungeon where the potion class was held. The reached the classroom with a minute to spare and quickly divided into pairs( Syaoran & Sakura, Tomoyo & Eriol, Meilin went to join Hermione who was beside them). They set their cauldron up and took out their textbooks and waited for the teacher, Professor Snape, to come.  
  
"BOOM!" the door was flung opened and Professor Snape stormed in, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Today, you will be making the Firelance Potion." snapped Professor Snape. "Turn to pg. 140 of your text book and begin preparations. Come to me for the ingredients." He turned and went to his office, returning with several jars and containers. He set them on the table and sat behind the table. One by one, the students got up and went over to him for their ingredients. Syaoran walked over to the table to get the ingredients needed, returning with them and setting them on the table. Sakura and Syaoran began was just beginning to make their potion when there was a flash of blue light and Star and the other students from GUWWM appeared in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry that we are late Professor! We had to go back to Global for our Dueling Class." Explained Star apologetically.  
  
"Thirty points off Gryffindor for interruption of class and lateness and do not, I repeat, DO NOT expect special attention just because you are from GUWWM," said Snape silky.  
  
"We don't Professor!" said the GUWWM students.  
  
"Five points off for answering back." Snapped Snape. "Form pairs and start making the Firelance Potion. Come to me for the ingredients." The GUWWM students quickly formed pairs and settled down to make the potion. Sakura suddenly noticed that Syaoran was glaring at Snape.  
  
"Why are you glaring at him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't like him." Answered Syaoran, still glaring at Snape.  
  
"A lot of us don't like him too, Syaoran." Said Ron, who was behind them.  
  
"What's that you're saying, Mr. Weasley? That's five points off Gryffindor." Said Snape, turning to Ron when there was a hiss and Neville's cauldron melted, the contents of the cauldron pouring out.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape thundered, advancing towards Neville. "Don't you know how to make a potion without having to melt your cauldron? Ten points from Gryffindor for melting it AGAIN." At that moment, the bell rang.  
  
Snape turned around and said, "I expect two rolls of parchment on the Firelance Potion's properties, what it does and what the effect on the uses are by the end of the week. You are dismissed." The students hurriedly cleaned up, packed their things and rushed out of the classroom for fear of incurring the wrath of Snape on themselves.  
  
"Come on! Let's get to the DADA classroom. Yukito's teaching it." asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes." said Eriol while he shepherd them to the DADA class. They entered the classroom and sat down before Yukito, walked in, wand in hand (he had the wand when he was with Clow Reed when he went to school here). He walked to the front of the class.  
  
"I am Professor Yukito," began Yukito. "This year, we will be focusing on some advance curses and how to defect them, meaning you will learn what the counter curses for them are. " Yukito told them what he expected of them and what their work load for the year was. Then he asked them to copy down what he was writing on the board.  
  
"You may go! There will be no homework today. Please read up on Chapter 2 of your DADA Textbook." Yukito said when the bell rang. There were whoops of joy when they heard that there was no homework.  
  
"Sakura, please stay back for a while." Sakura nodded and walked to the front of with Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol. By then, all the students had gone.  
  
"Now is lunch right? You want to pack some of it and go out of the grounds to eat? You can train there after you finished eating." Suggested Yukito. Sakura and the others nodded. Kero who was hiding in Sakura's robes flew out.  
  
"Then I can continue teaching you how to use the cards' powers without the wand." He said happily.  
  
"Kero! Get back into my pocket! You shouldn't be seen flying around!" said Sakura, trying to catch him.  
  
"Let's go to the Great Hall, grab some food and go out to the grounds." Said Sakura and turned to go to the Great Hall after she had caught Kero and stuffed him into her pocket.  
  
"Wait Sakura!" shouted Syaoran after her. "You can't just go there, grab the food off the table and walk out again!"  
  
"Oh yeah! But why can't I?" she asked, puzzled. Everyone fell over in anime style.  
  
"Because the people there will think that you are stealing the food or something." Said Syaoran with a sweatdrop on his after he had stood up.  
  
"Hmm.ok!" said Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll take you to the kitchen where you can take as much food as you want." Offered Eriol.  
  
"Sure!" the answer came from all around him. Eriol led them to the kitchen where they grabbed some food from a table and went out to the grounds. They quickly finished the food and, seeing that they had around an hour before their next class, began to practice their magic.  
  
"Okay! Sakura! You try and call out the Shot Card without your wand." Said Kero.  
  
"But shouldn't we use Illusion or put up a shield so that no one will see us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hmm.Yes." said Eriol thoughtfully. "I'll put up the shield." He said as he created a dorm like shield that was invisible. You could look out and see the people in the dorm but people(witches and wizards too) would only think that there was nothing there.  
  
"Thanks Eriol." Said Sakura gratefully. Sakura concentrated, willing Shot to come out and, feeling the presence of the Star Card nearby, opened her eyes.  
  
"Then, you ask it to fire at the Gaki who will try and defect or dodge it." Said Kero.  
  
"I'm not a Gaki you stuffed animal." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Gaki!"  
  
"Stuffed animal!"  
  
"Gaki!"  
  
"Stuffed animal!"  
  
"Will you two stop already?" exploded Meilin. The two continued bickering. Sakura commandeered Shot to attack them. Kero and Syaoran suddenly found themselves being attacked at by Shot.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that for?" asked Syaoran, rubbing his back where Shot had hit him.  
  
"Yeah! Why?" said Kero who, luckily, was not hit by Shot.  
  
"Because you are taking up the time to practice and we had to stop you bickering somehow!" shouted Sakura, exasperated.  
  
"OH!" they both exclaimed together, then jumping away and glaring at one another. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Alright you two! Break it up or I'll make you!!" said Sakura grinning evilly, an idea coming into her head.  
  
"No way! He started it first!"  
  
"No he!"  
  
"No he!"  
  
"He!"  
  
"He!"  
  
Sakura silently called the Watery and asked it to drench them. The result was that Syaoran and Kero suddenly found themselves dripping with water.  
  
"SAKURA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT???" Kero and Syaoran yelled at the same time.  
  
"Because you two won't shut up?" Meilin answered for Sakura.  
  
"Who asked you Chinese Gaki?" retorted Kero. This started another glaring contest. There was a sudden "AW!" that punctured the silence the glaring contest had ensued. Sakura turned and saw that Syaoran was jumping up and down, holding a red and blistered hand.  
  
"Sakura! Did you do that?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head. Syaoran looked at the others each in turn and noticed that Eriol was smirking!  
  
"You....You idiot you!! I'm gonna tear you into pieces! I'm gonna...." Syaoran ranted on and on of threats, each more gross than the last. Suddenly, they all heard the bell rang and stopped whatever they were doing. Sakura quickly collected the cards back.  
  
"Oh shit! We're late!" shouted Syaoran, dashing out of the dorm of invisibility. With a wave of Eriol's hand, the dorm of invisibility creased to exist and they ran back to the castle (they had taken out the books for their other lessons before going out to lunch).  
  
Sakura and the others rushed into the Transfiguration classroom where the other Fifth years were already settling down.  
  
"Ah! Made it!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Please take your seats!" said Professor McGonagall who was at the front of the room. Sakura and co. quickly sat down and Professor McGonagall began to explain what they were going to do today.  
  
"You will be changing these boxes into cats." She said, indicating some boxes near her. "Come up and get the boxes." When the students all had their boxes, she asked them to start. The students from GUWWM did it with no difficulty, changing them into different exotic colors. Eriol just waved his wand and muttered something and the box changed into a sleek black cat with a long tail.  
  
"Sugio Eriol!" said Sakura, her eyes big. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Just wave your wand......" Eriol trialed off for Sakura had said "Like this?" and waved her wand, causing the box to transfigure into a beautiful white cat with astonishingly pink eyes.  
  
"You.....were.....supposed to say the words for transfiguring the box." said Professor McGonagall, who was watching them, in shock.  
  
"Sakura! How did you do that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know! I just waved my wand and suddenly the box changed into this kawaii cat." Said Sakura holding up the cat. She saw the looks all the students were giving her.  
  
"What? Did I do anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No..You did it correctly.." said Professor McGonagall faintly.  
  
"Really?" asked Sakura who was getting frightened by the looks the students were giving her.  
  
"Yes." Said Professor McGonagall. She turned and gave a look to the other students that plainly said 'Get back to work'. The students turned back and began their tasks although they would sneak a glance at Sakura now and again.  
  
"Sakura! You're really great!" said Tomoyo, her eyes shining with stars.  
  
" Yeah!" said Meilin.  
  
"Eriol, do you think this wand has anything to do with the spell which I cast?" Sakura asked, waving her wand. "I mean the teacher said we needed words for it to work but I just waved the wand and 'Poof' the box changed into a cat."  
  
"Hmm..Maybe..Or maybe it's the core of your wand," said Eriol.  
  
"Hmm..Maybe.." said Sakura, not at all convinced. Eriol turned and began teaching the others the words to change the box into a cat while Sakura played with her cat. When the bell rang, they quickly returned all the kittens to Professor McGonagall and rushed out of the classroom to History of Magic.  
  
"You know," said Sakura as they fled to the History of Magic classroom. "The people in the class are giving me the creeps. They keep staring at me."  
  
"They probably stared at you because they had never seen someone perform a spell without saying the words." Said Eriol knowingly as they went into the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Star's POV**  
  
I was still thinking about how that girl who could see my aura when I walked into the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"If she could see my aura, then she isn't a normal witch. If she isn't a normal witch, then she must be much more powerful. Her aura, an orange color, is quite strong, although not as strong as mine. The people beside her were also very strong, especially the girl with the pink aura who is stronger than me, while the boy with the green aura is weaker than the boy with the blue one. The boy with the blue one is as strong as me. Seems that he knows something..with the knowing smile that he had on his face during the Feast. The girl with the lavender aura sitting next to me was around as strong as the orange-eyed girl. I wonder who they are.." I mused silently. I looked up as the teacher was about to talk. The door opened and the people I was just thinking about rushed into the room.  
  
"Ah! Made it!" the ember-eyed boy said. Behind him followed the others. Professor McGonagall asked them to seat down and explained what we were going to do which was to change the boxes into cats. My friends and I turned the boxes with ease. We kept changing them into different colors and Sina kept change her cat into different colors with triangles on its back.  
  
I watched the dark blue-haired boy with interest as he turned the box into a black cat. He was telling the others to wave their wand when the autumn- haired girl really waved her wand and the box changed into a white cat. She did it without saying the words for the spell!!!  
  
The whole class was just silent, staring at the girl until Professor McGonagall gave them a look and they all returned to their work. When the bell rang, they ran out of the classroom. I think it's probably because the other students in the class were staring at them continuously. I hurried to the History of Magic classroom where the group had already settled down.  
  
The teacher, who was a ghost, walked through the wall and began teaching. Was he ever BORING!!! I almost fell asleep just hearing him drone on and on. Thank goodness the History of Magic teacher at GUWWM is better than him. By the look of the other students in the class, they were almost asleep too. Luckily, the lesson only lasts for an hour and we all went to the Charms classroom where the autumn-haired girl did the spell the teacher was teaching us without the words again. Everyone was too surprise to do anything than to star at her. Finally, the teacher asked us to go back to what they were doing. I really have to find out about them..and also find my cousin too..I haven't seen him since the summer vacation at GUWWM..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? Can you guess who Star's cousin is? The next chapter will be interesting. Oh yeah! Please R & R! Onigai! 


	8. Chapter 8 : The Quidditch Tryouts and A ...

A/N: Sorry for the late posting! I'll be posting more often now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students okay? So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 8 : The Quidditch Tryouts and A Challenge.  
  
The days passed by quickly and the Quidditch matches are drawing nearer.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" shouted Harry who was walking towards her. "You wanna tryout for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Uh.Sure! Can my friends tryout too?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure! Do they have brooms?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Sakura. "Umm.What positions are available?"  
  
"There's the Keeper position and two Chaser positions." Replied Harry.  
  
"When is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Harry.  
  
"Hmm.I'll have to tell Syaoran and the others." said Sakura. "Thanks Harry!"  
  
"You're welcome!" said Harry and he turned and walked over to Ron and Hermione who were having a royal battle of chess. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and the others and proceed to tell them about the Quidditch Tryout.  
  
"Hey guys! Harry just told me about the Quidditch Tryouts they are holding tomorrow. You all wanna go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" answered Meilin.  
  
"Okay!" said Syaoran.  
  
"I..don't think I want to go.cos I want to videotape Sakura on the broom." Tomoyo said, stars shining in her eyes. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't want to fly. I'll stay on the ground with Tomoyo." Said Eriol, his eyes softening as he looked at Tomoyo. "That way, I can also do something to help you all if you fall from the broom or something."  
  
"Hey! Don't curse us!" said Meilin. "Come on! We still have our potions homework to do." They quickly took out their potions homework to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Star's POV**  
  
I beckoned to Harry, who was watching Ron and Hermione play chess. He walked over to me, puzzlement plainly written on his face.  
  
"Harry! How are you doing? I haven't had much time to talk to you since Summer Vacation started." I said.  
  
"I'm fine! I was chosen to be the Quidditch Captain by my team mates! I had also spread the news that I'm holding the Tryouts tomorrow. Wanna go?" he asked me.  
  
"No. I want to ask you if you know who the Japanese exchange students really are." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said.  
  
"You should know! Look at them! The orange-eyed girl can see auras! You should know what I'm talking about!" I said, getting annoyed. Realization dawned on his face.  
  
"You mean-" he said, his knees bucking under him, and he sank to the floor.  
  
"Yes! That's what I mean!" I said.  
  
"Come on! Let's go up stairs and talk about this." Harry said, with a heave, he stood up and dragged me up the stairs (not really dragged! Just a figure of speech!) to his dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Sakura looked up from her potions homework to see Harry literally drag Star up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and slam the door.  
  
"Hoeee! What was that about??" she asked loud.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, looking up from his homework.  
  
"Not. . .Nothing. . ." said Sakura. "I've finished! I think I'll go to bed. There's the Quidditch tryout tomorrow. 'Night minna."  
  
"Goodnight Sakura!" was repeated by her friends as she went back to her dormitory to sleep. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
"Ohayo minna!" greeted Sakura as she walked down the staircase and towards her friends.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san!" greeted Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol.  
  
"Come on! Let's get some breakfast." Said Syaoran while they walked over to the portrait hole and out to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I forgot to tell you yesterday that the tryout will start at 10.00am." said Harry, who had just walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Harry!" said Sakura.  
  
"You're welcome!" he replied and sat down with his friends. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and asked "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9.00am now. Come on! Let's eat or we won't have enough energy for the tryout." Tomoyo said. Sakura hurriedly stuffed herself (Hehe!).  
  
"Hoeee! We haven't brought our brooms with us when we came down from the tower!" said Sakura when she noticed something missing. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Sakura! We can go back and get it! It's only 9.30am now!" said Meilin in exasperation.  
  
"Oh! Okay! Are you all done yet?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"No." they all said together.  
  
"Okay!" said Sakura and she sat down but immediately bounced up again and asked, "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Sakura! Will you sit down?" said Meilin, getting annoyed. "How can we eat if you are bouncing up and down?"  
  
"Sakura! Just seat down! We won't take more than 15 minutes to eat. Okay?" Syaoran answered, amused.  
  
"Oookayyy!" said Sakura and she finally sat down and did not bounce up from the seat again. She kept an anxious watch on the time.  
  
"You could almost hear the ticking of the time and if we're not ready by 15 minutes, Sakura's gonna kill us. . ." thought Syaoran silently, a smile played on his face.  
  
"Come on! The 15 minutes is up! Let's go and get the broom." Said Sakura and literally dragged them back to the dormitory to retrieve their brooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
"God! Is she beautiful!" I thought as I sneaked a look at Hermione. Ron caught me glancing at Hermione and elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" I asked him, rubbing my sore ribs.  
  
"Why are you looking at Hermione then?" Ron asked quietly with a smirk on his face. There was a faint blush on my face as I turned to face him.  
  
"I wasn't-" I started to say when he cut me off.  
  
"Don't bluff me! I had caught you staring at her at other times too. Tell me truthfully, do you fancy her?" Ron asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on let's eat! The tryout is about to start." I said, trying to change the subject and began to eat the toast on my plate.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Ron said but did not comment on anything. After breakfast, I hurried to the field and summoned my broom, the Firebolt. I don't want to bring the Lightening Olympic to practice. Sakura and her friends arrived a few minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Sakura and her friends walked down to the Quidditch Pitch with their Lightning Olympic in their hands. When the people on the Quidditch field saw the broom in their hands, they immediately swarm over to them.  
  
"Wow! Where did you get this broom?" a second-year asked.  
  
"I heard that it's the latest racing broom available!" said another.  
  
"How much did it cost?"  
  
"1000 Galleons." Said Syaoran.  
  
"What?!" said all the people crowding around them. "So expensive?!"  
  
"Is it?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Come on! The tryout is starting!" yelled Harry. The students who went out to watch the tryout went to the seats around the Quidditch Pitch. The others went over to Harry who proceeded to tell them what to do. Sakura was the only one signing up to be the Keeper so she got the position while Syaoran, Meilin and two other students, a forth-year, Felicia, and a second- year, Kate, signed up for the Chaser position.  
  
Harry divided them into two groups (Syaoran & Meilin, Felicia & Kate) and asked them to try and get pass Sakura and score.  
  
Felicia and Kate, although were good at Quidditch, were no match for Syaoran and Meilin as they swooped in and out, snatching the Quaffle from Felicia or Kate's hands and attempting to shot a goal.  
  
Sakura, who was on the watch was always there to stop anyone from scoring by snatching the Quaffle from them and throwing it to the other group.  
  
Suddenly, Meilin, who was in possession of the Quaffle, shot towards the goal. Sakura, who was near the goal flew over to Meilin to stop her from shooting the goal. Unbeknown to her, Syaoran flew over to the goal right after she left it. Meilin, seeing Sakura flying towards her, quickly threw the Quaffle to Syaoran who put it throught the goal. Harry, who was timing the tryout, stopped them and announced the people who made the team.  
  
"Sakura will be the Keeper for the Gryffindor team and Syaoran and Meilin will be the other two Chasers," said Harry, smiling at them. There were cheers and the other players from the team crowded around to congratulate them. The two students who were not chosen also came up and congratulated them.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were looming up.  
  
"Come on! Let's get back to the castle. It's going to rain soon." He said, ushering them back to the castle. Just as they got into the castle door, the rain splattered down.  
  
"We made it in time! A minute more and we'd have been drenched." Said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran agreed. They quickly ran to the Great Hall as it was time for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Star's POV**  
  
I pulled Harry aside when he entered the Great Hall with Sakura and her friends. I motioned him to follow me as I went from the Great Hall to an unused classroom near it.  
  
"Have you found out anything about her?" I asked.  
  
"No. Other than she's a pretty good flier." Said Harry.  
  
"Does she know you know something about her?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said.  
  
"Good! I gotta get back to the Hall and make the announcement. Then I have to go back to Global and find out something about her." I said turning to go. "Let's go back to the Hall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Star walked into the Hall with Harry in tow. Star strolled up to the teacher's table and spoke to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died out.  
  
"Star has an announcement which concerns you all. Please hear her out." Said Professor Dumbledore and he sat down. All the gazes in the hall shifted to Star.  
  
"In order to select the 30 students who will be going on the exchange program to GUWWM," Star began, "there will be 3 tasks which you must compete." At this, whispers broke out all over the Hall. Star raised her voice and the whispers quieted down.  
  
"The first task will be a question and answer which will be done in the DADA class. All the questions for the houses and levels will be different so as to minimize cheating and leaking of the questions. The second task will be based on how well you puzzle out how to open something. It will also be based on your speed. The third and final task will be dueling. You must duel 3 times, each with different opponents. You can only challenge a GUWWM student to a duel except for myself as I will deem whether you can or not. The dueling may only be carried out during Saturdays and Sundays in the Great Hall, starting from now, and will be supervised by me or anyone of the GUWWM students. Hogwarts students cannot challenge each other. There will be no dueling during Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner but after Dinner, you may duel until 11.00pm. If one of the duelers is unconscious, then the one standing will be the winner. If both are down, there will be a rematch," Star said. "You may also use anything at your disposal." Star added, looking at a particular group of people at the Gryffindor table. "Thank you!" Star walked out of the Hall as chatter broke out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**At the Gryffindor table**  
  
"Sakura, who are you challenging?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said. They turned and looked at Ron who was talking to Harry.  
  
"Man! If you could, you'd challenge Malfoy won't you?" Ron was saying.  
  
"Of course." Said Harry.  
  
"How 'bout challenging Lorsita from our house," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Great idea! I'll challenge her. Who are you challenging Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"Umm. . .Remora," was Harry's answer. "Oh no! I'm late for my classes!" Harry dashed off, summoning his bag to him.  
  
"Huh? What was he talking about? There's no class today!" said Ron, looking confusedly after Harry.  
  
"He has Swordsmanship class at Global at 2pm," said Raiko, a GUWWM student, who was passing by.  
  
"What?! He attends GUWWM?" asked Hermione and Ron together in shock.  
  
"Why yes!" said Raiko. "Don't you know?" Both of them shook their heads. "He's probably going to tell you soon anyway."  
  
"Why do you all sound so shock at Harry attending GUWWM?" asked Sakura. "Is it that good?"  
  
"Don't you know that it's the best magic school in the world?" said Hermione, her eyes wide.  
  
"Um. . .Eriol did say something like that. . .But is it really that good?" said Sakura.  
  
"Of course it is! It's real big, bigger than Hogwarts. It also has a magical village. It's a town actually and there are many different kinds of magical creatures living there." Said Hermione. Sakura was in shock when she heard this.  
  
"If you don't know this, where did you learn your magic?" asked Raiko in surprise.  
  
"We learned it ourselves. There isn't a magic school like this in Japan." Said Meilin impassively.  
  
"Wh-at?" said Raiko in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Hmm. . .I have an idea! Syaoran, why don't you challenge Raiko?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I don't want to." Said Syaoran, annoyed that Meilin had to say that.  
  
"Are you a scardy cat then?" taunted Raiko who wanted to see what kind of magic they could use. (A/N: I forgot to say that the GUWWM students were informed that they can't use curses and spells that are considered "Unforgiveables".)  
  
"Nani?! How dare you called me a scardy cat! Alright! If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you got." Said Syaoran, his eyes narrowed. Raiko quickly ran to Professor Dumbledore and told him about the challenge. Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.  
  
"It seems that a challenge has been issued from Syaoran to Raiko." He said, his eyes twinkling. "As Lunch is about to end anyway, will the students please leave the House tables?" The students complied and Professor Dumbledore stacked the tables neatly to one side of the Hall with a wave of his hand.  
  
Then, Lorsita stood up and said that she will be supervising the duel. She asked Syaoran and Raiko to stand in the middle of the hall and conjured a dorm to cover them while Professor Dumbledore conjured seats for everyone to sit while they watched the duel. The dorm, Lorsita informed them, was to protect the spells used from escaping and hitting the audience as it will absorb the spells cast.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" said Lorsita and she sat at the side of the dorm. Sakura tachi ( and her friends) had also found a place at the side of the dorm where they could get the best view of the battle. Unfortunately for them, Malfoy and his goons were sitting behind them and kept making snide remarks of "I don't think he'll last 5 minutes with the Global student." Sakura focused her attention on Syaoran and so did the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**In the Dorm**  
  
"Ha! So you think you can beat me do you?" asked Raiko as he shot the disarming spell at Syaoran, "think again."  
  
Syaoran dodged the spell and yelled out "Stupefy!"  
  
Raiko, seeing it coming, ran out of the way and shouted, "Aricoda (ah-ri-co- da)!" What looked blue shards of glass flew out of his wand and towards Syaoran.  
  
"Dang!" said Syaoran and he flipped and jumped to get out of the glass' way.  
  
"Avita!" "Relus!" "Lemule!" "Cartavous!" "Ito Das!" "Nuvaba!" Spells were traded by the two duelers. Syaoran breezed through, dodging the spells expertly while Raiko had ran out of the way of the spells thrown at him in the nick of time.  
  
"Ido Tavous!" Shouted Raiko suddenly. A yellow bolt of light burst out of his wand towards Syaoran and he had to just out of the way before he was hit.  
  
Raiko seeing that Syaoran was occupied, shouted "Expelliarmus!" and Syaoran wand flew away from he's hand and into Raiko's hand.  
  
"Shit!" said Syaoran when he noticed that his wand was not in his hands. He reached into his robes to get his pendent.  
  
"Ha! You can't do anything with out your wand! Too bad! Stupefy!" said Raiko.  
  
"That's what you think!" said Syaoran. Raiko's eyes widen in surprise when Syaoran brought out his pendent and yelled out "Force know my plight! Release the light!" The pendent changed into a sword.  
  
Syaoran took out an odafu, and pressing it to the flat blade of his sword, shouted out "Element Wind! Come to my aid!" where a wind suddenly came out of nowhere and blew the spell back towards Raiko. Raiko was forced to jump out of the way before the spell could touch him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Outside the Dorm**  
  
Everyone, except for Sakura-tachi, stared in shock as Syaoran suddenly stood, holding a sword while a wind blew the spell back at Raiko.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" "How did he do that?" and other comments were heard all around the Hall as they watched the battle in the Dorm.  
  
Sakura and her friends only smiled in relieve as Syaoran was not hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**In the Dorm (again)**  
  
"What?!" Raiko stared in shock from the sword in Syaoran's hand to him. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Said Syaoran, a smirk on his face. "Element Fire! Come to my aid!" A ball of fire flew towards Raiko who almost didn't get out of the way in time. He jumped up into the air preparing to perform a spell but before he knew it, he was struck by lightening and was unconscious.  
  
Lorsita's voice which was magically amplified, announced that Syaoran had won the duel. The dorm vanished and Lorsita rushed in to take Raiko to the Hospital wing. Syaoran walked out, his sword becoming a pendent and hanging round his neck.  
  
"Syaoran! Daijubu-desuka?" Sakura asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Hai! Daijubu!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Honto?" she asked, still concerned.  
  
"Hai!" he replied again. "Come on! Let's get out of here! The other students are crowding around already." Sakura looked around and saw that bunches of students were approaching them and quickly grabbed Syaoran's and Tomoyo's hand, asking them to grab to others' hands, and rushed out of the hall out to the grounds.  
  
"Quick Eriol! Cast an Invisibility Charm on us! They'll be running out here and look for me to ask what I had done soon!" said Syaoran, looking around. Eriol, with a shrug, cast an invisibility charm on them with a wave of his hand. Soon after, footsteps were heard and voices debated whether they could find Sakura and her friends here.  
  
"Are you sure they came here?" asked a soft voice.  
  
"Yes! I saw them run here just now," said another voice, sounding annoyed.  
  
"But they aren't here now! Maybe they went back to the Castle?" the soft voice argued.  
  
"Maybe. . ." said the second voice skeptically.  
  
"Come on! Let's get back to the Castle! They have probably gone back into the Castle." said the soft voice. The footsteps began to die out and the CCS gang sighed in relieve.  
  
"I think they've gone," said Syaoran who was listening intently for any noise.  
  
"Um. . . You think that we can go back to the Castle now?" asked Sakura uncertainly.  
  
"I think so! Let's sneak back in," said Meilin who was on the move for the Castle.  
  
"Matte Meilin! What if they are just waiting in the Great Hall?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well! Then we have to ask Eriol NOT to remove the invisibility spell and let us sneak back to the Gryffindor Tower," said Meilin.  
  
"Okay!" said Tomoyo. They began moving towards the Castle. When they reached it, they saw that there were some people there who were probably waiting for them to get back to the school. They quietly walked passed the pupils who were in the entrance way and crept quietly through the hall ways and into the Gryffindor where they returned to their own dorms to sleep, tired out with the day's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So do ya all know who Star's cousin is yet? Thank you for those who reviewed! Please R & R! 


	9. Chapter 9 : An Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students okay? So don't sue me! Please!  
  
Chapter 9 : An Announcement.  
  
The next few days, Syaoran was bombarded with questions of how he changed the pendent into a sword everywhere he went.  
  
He finally shut them all up by telling them that it was Chinese magic and that it was a trade secret. He threatened them that if they don't shut up, he would curse them and set fire to everything they hold dear (A/N: Harsh, isn't it?).  
  
The students who were badgering him quickly shut up and backed away, saying that they had some things to do. Syaoran walked went to the grounds to find Sakura and the others who were there to waiting for him to join them so that they could practice their magic.  
  
"Syaoran, where were you? You're late by 15 minutes!" said Meilin who was looking at her watch.  
  
"I was held up by the other students who wanted to know how I changed my pendent into the sword," explained Syaoran. "I threatened to curse them and set fire on everything they hold dear if they border me again."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin shouted in unison. "How could you do that?"  
  
"Well. . .I. . .Huh. . ." said Syaoran, stuttering.  
  
"Can we just break up this discussion and get on with the practice?" asked Eriol, cutting in.  
  
"Okay!" said Sakura, quickly breaking up the glare that Meilin tossed at Eriol.  
  
"Can you set up the invisibility shield or what ever you did last time again?" asked Tomoyo sweetly.  
  
"Sure," said Eriol with a small smile on his face. He ignited the shield with a wave of his hand. "Let's start with the practice, shall we?" The others agreed as Kero flew out of Sakura's robe where he had been hiding. Eriol summoned his staff (although he could do wandless magic if he wanted to. So could Sakura.)  
  
"Let's start! You'll be practicing your speed," he said and began firing fireballs at the others. Sakura ran out of the way of the fireballs while Syaoran jumped to avoid them. Tomoyo, seeing a fireball heading towards her, quickly jumped out of the way. Meilin did flips to get out of the fireballs' way. They continued for sometime until Eriol stopped firing.  
  
"Now each of you will put up a shield and the others will try and break it down. Who'll be the first?" asked Syaoran after Eriol had stopped firing the fireballs.  
  
"Me!" volunteered Meilin. She made a sign with her hands and an orange coloured transparent shield-like-dorm covered her and stretched to around 2 feet from her. Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol began throwing curses, hexes and whatever spells they could think of at the shield. The shield lasted for about 20 minutes before is flickered and died.  
  
Tomoyo stepped out and waving her hand, a lavender coloured transparent shield covered her around the same distance as Meilin's did. Her shield also lasted about 20 minutes before it died. Each of them put up a shield (although Sakura would have preferred to use the Shield Card). Syaoran whose shield lasted for about 40 minutes was light green in colour while Eriol's, which lasted for around 50 minutes, was a dark blue in colour. Sakura's, which was a light pink in colour, lasted for an hour.  
  
"Come on! Let's get back to the Castle," said Eriol as he looked at his watch. "It's Dinner already!" The five of them clambered off the grounds and returned to the Great Hall where the majority of the students had gathered. Sakura and her friends settled down and Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have just one announcement," said Professor Dumbledore loudly. The quiet whispers in the Hall dimmed until it stopped. "Due to the popular demand, there will be a Halloween Ball on the coming Halloween, which is tomorrow. All students can participate in it. The Yule Ball will also commerce on Christmas but can only be attended by Fourth years and above. Third years and below may attend if they are invited. There will be no Dueling tomorrow," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You may continue eating now." The chatter started up again, as Professor Dumbledore sat down. A few seats down from Syaoran, Lavender was talking excitedly about what she was going to wear to the Halloween Ball.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" asked Sakura, turning to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmm. . .I don't want to wear the new dress robe we bought. . .So I think I'll have to make one. . .Hey! I can make one for each of you!" said Tomoyo, starry eyed.  
  
"Umm. . .okay," said Meilin, sweat dropping. They others who were sitting near Tomoyo also sweat dropped. Suddenly, Sakura turned, having heard a different language being spoken. She turned and saw Resuna and Jamino talking in Irish.  
  
"I wonder if you are going to go and ask Star about it," Resuna was saying. "They aren't normal."  
  
"Yes but. . .You know Star, you'll have to find out for yourself if you want to know," Jamino replied.  
  
"Yes I know! But she being the Head Girl of the tenth year would entitle her to more info than us. . ." said Resuna when she suddenly noticed Sakura listening to what they were talking.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura in Irish, with a smile.  
  
"What?! You can speak Irish?" asked Resuna in surprise, reverting back to English.  
  
"Umm. . .Yes. . .Is there a problem?" asked Sakura, confused.  
  
"Nothing. . ." said Resuna and turned to eat her potatoes.  
  
"Where did you learn Irish, Sakura?" asked Hermione who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Oh! When we were at Eriol's M. . .er. . . House. I think it's called Tree Top House," said Sakura, looking at Eriol who sat opposite her. Eriol gave her a small smile.  
  
" Tomoyo! Can I know what dress you are making for us?" asked Meilin who was seating beside Syaoran.  
  
"No!" said Tomoyo, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"Why? Just a peep will do!" whined Meilin.  
  
"No means no!" said Tomoyo, still smiling.  
  
"Please!" pleaded Meilin, making puppy eyes at Tomoyo.  
  
"NO!" said Tomoyo once again. Meilin turned away from her, knowing that Tomoyo won't tell her anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Star's POV**  
  
I was sitting down just eating the mashed potato that I had put on my plate when I heard Resuna and Jamino talking in Irish about wanting to get information from me.  
  
"I wonder if you are going to go and ask Star about it," Resuna was saying. "They aren't normal."  
  
"Yes but. . .You know Star, you'll have to find out for yourself if you want to know," Jamino replied.  
  
"Yes I know! But she being the Head Girl of the tenth year would entitle her to more info than us. . ." said Resuna when she suddenly noticed Sakura listening to what they were talking. To my surprise, Sakura spoke Irish!  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, with a smile. I could see Resuna's eyes widen when she heard Sakura.  
  
"What?! You can speak Irish?" asked Resuna in surprise, reverting back to English.  
  
"Umm. . .Yes. . .Is there a problem?" asked Sakura, confused.  
  
"Nothing. . ." said Resuna and turned to eat her potatoes. After that, she got engaged with Lavender, who was sitting opposite her, in a conversation. I turned to Harry who was sitting beside me and asked him whether he had finished all given assignments and homework to which he nodded. I returned to GUWWM after Dinner as I still had Karate lessons and also to find out more about a certain someone. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
I'm once again, sitting down in the Great Hall eating Dinner and once again, Ron caught me staring at Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Just tell her how you feel!" said Ron, nudging me.  
  
"I. . .I can't. . ." I said, a pink tingle on my face.  
  
"Come on! If you don't I will!" said Ron as he moved to speak to Hermione.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" I said. Ron quickly turned back to face me. "I'll ask her to the ball tomorrow night. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron and he smiled while eating his chicken.  
  
After Dinner, I got up and walked over to Hermione. I opened my mouth. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's too short! The next Chapter will be the about a trip and will be more interesting and it will be extra long for all those who read and reviewed plus those who don't! I think this chapter is a bit lame but hehe. . .a cliffhanger!! R & R! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	10. Chapter 10 : A Trip to San Angelecos and...

A/N: Uh. . .Sorry All! I forgot about Spinal! I'll put him in this chapter! Before that, Eriol was hiding Spinal in his robes and bring his around. Kay? Oh and don't kill me because this is late! It's an extra long one. *Sees the readers advancing with knives*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students okay? So don't sue me! Please!  
  
Chapter 10 : A Trip to San Angelecos and a Ball.  
  
. . .and asked her "Um. . .Hermione. . .I. . .Will. . .Will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, blushing.  
  
"Um. . .Sure. . ." said Hermione, also blushing.  
  
"Then I'll meet you at the Common Room at 6.00pm on tomorrow," said Harry, the blush starting to fade away.  
  
"Um. . .Okay. . ." said Hermione turning back to finish her food.  
  
"So, did you get her out for the Halloween Ball?" asked Ron with a smirk on his face as they started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Um. . .Yeah. . ." said Harry, his face reddening again.  
  
"Woo who! Good job man!" said Ron, slapping Harry on the back. Harry coughed from the forceful slap on his back.  
  
"Hey ya Harry! Could you come over here for a minute? I've got something to ask you," asked Star who had just come out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Uh. . .Sure. . ." said Harry, went up to Star and turned to Ron. "I'll be back in a sec. Go into the Common Room and wait for me."  
  
"Uh. . .Okay. . ." said Ron uncertainly, stepping through the portrait hole.  
  
"So Harry, what did you say to Hermione to make her blush?" asked Star, a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Uh. . .I. . ." said Harry, redness seeping into his cheeks again.  
  
"Well? What is it?" asked Star, grinning.  
  
"Uh. . .Well. . .Remember the ball that Dumbledore announced just now?" asked Harry, his face turning a deeper shade of red (A/N: He's a bit like Syaoran, ne?). Star just nodded.  
  
"Well. . .I. . .just asked her to it," said Harry, his face turning STILL redder.  
  
"Good job! So when are you proceeding with the next step?" asked Star jokingly.  
  
"HEY! So what were you going to ask me about just now?" asked Harry, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh! I was going to tell you that Kajov just told me that there was an ex- GUWWM student at the Slytherin table here," Star informed Harry in German.  
  
"What?! Who's he/she?" he asked in Roman.  
  
"He's Draco Malfoy," said Star in Germany.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Harry in English, which attracted a few stares in his direction.  
  
"You can't BE serious!" said Harry( still in English).  
  
"I am!" said Star calmly.  
  
"He. . .When. . .was he expelled?" asked Harry faintly.  
  
"Weeelllll. . .he wasn't exactly expelled. . ." said Star slowly.  
  
"Then?" asked Harry, bewildered.  
  
"He. . .was taken out of the school by his father. . ." Star said.  
  
"Why?! I mean, we are talking about GUWWM here! It's the best magical school in the world! No one sane will ever, and I mean EVER, take his son out of the best school in the world! GUWWM even rejects some people just because of the many people that wants to go into the school!" said Harry, shocked.  
  
"Well, his father did just that-took him out of GUWWM. Kajov said that Draco had told him that his father had wanted to put him in Drumstrang," said Star.  
  
"Is he mad? Doesn't he know anything?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"It seems that Draco's father had wanted Draco to learn the Dark Arts," explained Star.  
  
"What?!" shouted Harry again. The people around looked at him again.  
  
"Can you not say this so loud?" asked Star, a little annoyed. "I'm also here to ask you if you want to take your friends to San Angelecos."  
  
"Can I?" asked Harry, a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Sure! Just meet at me at the entrance of the Great Hall tomorrow at 9.00 am (A/N: It's a Saturday)," said Star. "Oh yeah! You wanna know what the other Gem Knights are going to do?" Harry nodded excitedly. Star whispered something into his ear which resulted in Harry busting in to peals of laughter. The students who were walking along the corridor looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"That's. . .That's. . .Just the best we've ever done!" said Harry between gasps of laughter.  
  
"Well! Now that you have stopped laughing, can we go back to the Common Room? I still have my Transfiguration and Potions homework to do," said Star as she turned to the portrait hole and entered it.  
  
Harry entered the portrait hole behind her and went in search of his friends. He saw Ron and Hermione with Sakura and her friends, talking and laughing about something so he walked over to them.  
  
"Hi ya all!" said Harry as he came up to them.  
  
"Hi Harry!" greeted the others.  
  
"So! What did Star want to talk to you about?" asked Ron.  
  
"She wanted to ask me if I want to take you all to San Angelecos, GUWWM's um. . .village" explained Harry.  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Yes!" said Harry.  
  
"Sure we'd want to go, right?" said Hermione, turning to the others. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's settled then? Let's meet tomorrow at the Entrance of the Great Hall at 9.00 am," said Harry.  
  
"Okay! I want to get back to my dormitory," said Sakura yawning and standing up. Tomoyo and the others followed what Sakura was doing and went back to their dormitories. The last thing Sakura heard before she was entered her dorm and went to bed was Hermione saying, "Why don't you tell us you went to GUWWM?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
Sakura awoke to Kero looking at her in front of her face.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Her shout echoed all over the Gryffindor Tower and spread throughout to the whole of the school, which awoke in confusion. Sakura's curtains were ripped back while Kero quickly pretended to be a stuff animal and rest on the bed. Hermione's head poked in through the hole in the curtains a second after Kero was on the bed.  
  
"What happened Sakura? We were almost deafened by you," said Hermione sleepily. The some of the girls in the dorm were sitting up in their beds and rubbing their eyes while some of them were already in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm. . .Sorry. . ." Sakura pulled her curtains to the side and saw that the bed beside her, which was occupied by Tomoyo, was empty and had been made.  
  
"Its okay!" said Hermione as she took her clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Hmm. . .Wonder where Tomoyo went. . .Oh well! Better get changed," thought Sakura as she went into the bathroom, took a shower and changed into a light green T-shirt and a mini skirt. She took up her black school robe and slipped in over her clothes, put Kero on her shoulder and when down the stairs where she met the others (plus Harry, Hermione and Ron).  
  
"Hi everyone!" said Sakura as she reached them.  
  
"Sakura! Why did shout out? And why is the Stuffed Animal on your shoulder?" asked Syaoran, sending a glare to Kero. Kero was seething that he could not retaliate back at the Gaki.  
  
"Oh! Kero startled me when I woke up this morning," said Sakura in Japanese. "Um. . .Let's go get breakfast okay? It's 8.00 am now."  
  
"Okayyyy. . ." Tomoyo said as they trotted down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall, the saw that it was almost full of students and teachers eating their breakfast. The main talk topic of the House Tables was "Have you heard of a loud 'HOEEEE!' this morning?" Sakura's face was fiery red by the time they went and sat down at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Eat! Don't think about what they say," said Syaoran consolingly, passing her a piece of toast. Sakura took the piece of toast offered to her and took a bite from it. She immediately felt better. Nakuru, see that they had taken a seat in the Great Hall and Kero was on Sakura's shoulder, walked up to them.  
  
"Eriol! Can you lend me Suppi?" asked Nakuru. Eriol immediately had an inkling that Nakuru was up to something.  
  
"Why do you want him?" asked Eriol suspiciously, unable to suppress a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing!" said Nakuru innocently. Everyone in the CCS gang was immediately on the defense. "Is Spinal with you now?"  
  
"Yes," said Eriol and he pulled an angry Spinal out of his pocket. Nakuru took out a chunk of chocolate from her pocket. Spinal, seeing the chocolate, immediately began sweating. Nakuru took hold of Spinal and stuffed the chocolate into his mouth. Spinal, having just eaten the chocolate, went on a sugar high and flew about the Hall, eating the sweets on the Tables.  
  
The students seating at the different House Tables were surprised when they saw a black cat with butterfly wings flew to their House Tables and began eating everything sweet in sight.  
  
When everything sweet on the House Tables were eaten, Spinal started towards the Teachers' Table where he cleaned up the sweets. The students, by then, had already break into laughter. Dumbledore just sat in his chair, a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling while the other teachers stared in shock.  
  
Finishing the sweets on the Teacher's table, Spinal was just flying out of the Great Hall to the kitchens when Eriol decided that enough was enough (although his face was one huge smile). Eriol waved one of his hands and Spinal came floating to him, asleep.  
  
"Please warn me when you do that, Nakuru," said Eriol, turning to her, the smile still on his face.  
  
"But it takes the fun out of it!" said Nakuru with puppy dog eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"May I remind you that you are a teacher, Nakuru?" asked Eriol, raising an eyebrow at her. "It won't do to set a bad example will it?"  
  
"Umm. . .Yeah. . .You know, for a minute there, I forgot about it," said Nakuru. Everyone fell down in anime style.  
  
"Well. . .huh. . .you know what? This reminds me of the school fair we had," said Tomoyo after she'd picked herself off the ground. "Oh no! We only have 10 minutes to eat before we have to meet Star at the entrance!" Echoes of "Kuso!" were heard while they rushed to the table and quickly ate the food while desperately swallowing them with mouthfuls of Pumpkin Juice. Finally a few minutes, they wiped their mouths and went to the entrance of the Great Hall where Star was waiting for them.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Star. The others nodded their confirmation.  
  
"Door openrus atala," a circular hole appeared in front of Star. "Toa leh GUWWM evano vas gorveradoes Entrance Hall; Entrano la figros; Pasuwordo ecatos la vamu; requesto entrance Princess Star Crystal of the Royal Magical House of Cambrala, tenth year student in Grffinado, Global PhD, Head Girl of tenth year in GUWWM carpara de entrance toh mara javaca da noveco; requesto entrance baiya guestas; Pasuwordo ca voice camanda pa velos coupra; transportation starto la vica." The others gasped at the long spell Star had said while the circular door, which was a dull gray, lit up in a soft yellow colour.  
  
"Come on! Let's go," said Star and she stepped through the door. The others hesitated before stepping through. When they stepped through the door to the other side, they gasped. It was very large, around twice the size of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall. It was decorated in a rich brown with a few pictures hanging on the walls. There were also a few display cases on each side of the Hall displaying a few elegant but expensive looking ornaments with sliver plagues underneath them which stated their names, history and where and when they were made.  
  
"This is the Entrance Hall of GUWWM," said Star, motioning around the room.  
  
"This?" asked Sakura looking around in awe. "This is so big!"  
  
"Yeah!" The others agreed with her.  
  
"Come on! I'll lead you to San Angelecos," said Star walking towards the great oak door at the right side of the Hall. Sakura and her friends followed her through the door where they traveled through a stone path. The grass on the side of the path was green and moved gently in the breeze. Star led them along the path until they reached the town.  
  
"Umm. . .Where do you want to go first? We've got 2 hours till 1.00pm when we are going to get out lunch," said Star, looking at her watch.  
  
"How bout the bookshop?" asked Hermione excitedly. All present sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay. . ." said Star and she began leading them pass several large shops until they stood in front of one. The words 'Angelecos Bookshop' was framed and placed above the glass doors into the bookshop. Hermione pushed opened the glass door and rushed inside and ran to one of the bookshelves to look at the books. The others sweatdropped again.  
  
"Is she always like that?" asked Star.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. . .pretty much. . ." said Ron. All of them went into the bookshops and split up.  
  
"Remember to meet back at the entrance at 12.30pm," said Star as they parted.  
  
~ Time Gap~  
  
Sakura, Hermione, Star, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Harry and Eriol brought their purchases to the counter for payment. Eriol, who was first in line, put the books( which consisted of some 20-30 big tomes) on the counter. The casher raised his eyebrows before ringing up the purchase of the books.  
  
"70 Galleons and 7 Sickles please!" said the casher who looked as if he don't believe that Eriol could pay it.  
  
"Charge it to my account," said Eriol with a smile on his face. The casher wrote something down and turned to Syaoran who was behind Eriol. He rang up Syaoran's purchase and Syaoran paid him. This continued for sometime until everyone had finished paying and they walked out of the bookshop to a restaurant (Hermione was clutching more books than Eriol).  
  
"Ano. . .Eriol. . ." said Sakura.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" asked Eriol, who was waving his wand on the pile of books. They float out of his hands and floated beside him.  
  
"Don't you have enough books at your home already without having to buy some more?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Iie! I don't have these books," said Eriol. "And that isn't my home."  
  
"Hoe? Isn't the house we went to stay this summer your house?" asked Sakura, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, it is my house," said Eriol.  
  
"Then why did you say it isn't your home?" asked Sakura puzzled. The others had by the time walked nearer to hear what Eriol and Sakura were talking about.  
  
"Tree Top House isn't my home actually. . ." said Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well. . .It's. . .actually one of my Summer Houses. . .one of the smallest in fact. . ." said Eriol.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted all of them. "A Summer House?!"  
  
"Well. . .Yeah. . ."said Eriol, puzzled. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Ah. . .no. . ." said Sakura and began walking. The others started walking, throwing occasional glances at Eriol. Eriol was oblivious to it all and he walked calmly and smiled his mysterious smile.  
  
"Ah! We're here!" said Star as they stopped in front of a restaurant. The words "Food Haven" lettered cursive and golden in colour announced the restaurant's name.  
  
"Let's go in!" They entered and a waiter, seeing Star, hurried over to them and showed them to one of the best tables in the restaurant. Evidently, Star was a very important customer. The waiter gave each of them a menu and went off to serve some other people. All of them looked at the menus the waiter had given to them.  
  
"Wow. . .They have all sorts of food here," commented Eriol.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Syaoran.  
  
"Where's the waiter?" asked Sakura, looking around. "How can we order our food if his not here?"  
  
"You just have to say it to your plate and the food will appear," said Star, putting down her menu. "Cream mushroom soup." A bowl of creamy hot soup appeared in front of her. The others, catching up on how to order, placed what they want with the plate. Bowls of soup appeared in front of them.  
  
"So. . .um. . .Star. . ." said Hermione hesitatingly.  
  
"Yes?" asked Star, turning to her.  
  
"Um. . .Can you tell us what is in the question paper we are going to do in DADA?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Actually. . .No. . ." said Star. The hopeful look on Hermione's face fell.  
  
"But I can tell you that it won' be hard. . ." said Star, finishing her soup. "Steak," Star said to the plate. The bowl disappeared and was replaced with a tender and juicy steak.  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione skeptically as she placed her order of her main course with the dish.  
  
"Yes. Where do you want to go?" asked Star, changing the subject.  
  
"Can we go to a clothes shop?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes shining.  
  
"Uh. . .Sure. . ." said Star, sweatdropping. The others also sweatdropped.  
  
After finishing their food, Star asked Harry to lead them outside and wait for her while she paid for the food they had eaten.  
  
"But shouldn't we go and pay for the food ourselves?" asked Sakura uncertainly.  
  
"Nope! When Star wants to pay for you, she's gonna pay for you. Regardless of what you say. Anyway, she wanted to treat you all to lunch here as it's your first visit to San Angelecos," said Harry.  
  
"Uh. . .Okay. . ." said Sakura, still a bit uncertain. They waited outside for Star who hurried out a few minutes later and led them down a few streets to a clothes shop. Upon entering the shop, a kindly looking lady came forward and greeted them.  
  
"Hi! Welcome!" she said when she caught sight of Star.  
  
"Star! I haven't seen you for so long!. . .And is that Harry?" she asked. "Oh I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself. My name's Clarisa and I'm Star's aunt. I'm also the owner of the shop."  
  
"Hi!" greeted the others enthusiastically.  
  
"Wow! Your shop is really big!" said Tomoyo, looking around appreciative.  
  
"Why, thank you!" said Clarisa, beaming.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Doesn't that dress look familiar?" asked Syaoran, pointing to a dress at the display window.  
  
"Hm. . .You're right. It does look familiar. I wonder where I've seen it before," mused Sakura, looking at the dress.  
  
It was a yellow colour which ended in what looked like shorts. There were blue socks to go with it and yellow and orange shoes each with an orange bow with a yellow ball on each end of the shoelace. There was an orange hat and an orange clock with two very long pieces of yellow ribbons which reached the floor and ended with an orange ball on each end.  
  
"That?" asked Clarisa, looking at the dress Sakura was looking at. "It's the newest dress from the Dreamer's Collection. It's called the Final Judgment (A/N: rings any bell?)."  
  
"You know Sakura? I think I've seen you wear it before!" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"What?!" shouted Sakura and she thought about it and realized that Syaoran was right. She turned around to look at Tomoyo whose eyes were unusually bright.  
  
"Tomoyo! Please! Don't tell me you're the designer for this clothes," said Sakura.  
  
"Actually. . .I am. . ." said Tomoyo, laughing nervously.  
  
"Why don't you tell me before? I thought I was your best friend," said Sakura, hurt.  
  
"You are my best friend Sakura!" protested Tomoyo. "And anyway, it was the day when we got our Hogwarts letter. I was about to tell you all in the park but we were all to excited about the letter and I forgot to tell you all about it."  
  
On hearing Tomoyo's explanation, Sakura nodded understandingly.  
  
"So you're the designer for the Dreamer's Collection?" asked Clarisa excitedly. "You're fast becoming one of the word's best fashion designers. You're well known for your exquisite but somewhat bold and extravagant designs."  
  
"Thank you!" said Tomoyo, a smile on her face.  
  
"Come on! I thought you want to have a look around?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Let me show you around!" said Clarisa and she led them around the shop, pointing to this and that. All too soon, it was twilight and Sakura-tachi had to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come back soon!" said Clarisa as they exited the shop and Star led them back to GUWWM. She muttered the same spell again and they reappeared at the Entrance Hall.  
  
"We'll have to be quick if we want to be in time for the Ball. It starts in 2 hours' time!" said Star. They hurried back to their rooms where they changed into the dresses Tomoyo had made for them. (Star was not with them.)  
  
Sakura was in a pink silk one which was decorated with cherry blossoms. The top was quite tight which showed of Sakura's feminine curves while the skirt, which was not widespread, flowed passed her legs to the ground. She wore beautiful pink slippers with a cherry blossom perched on each one. Sakura's hair was intertwined with green ribbons and tied up into a french twist. A few strands of hair, which curled at the bottom, framed her face.  
  
Meilin was in a light orange dress which contrasted beautifully with her hair, which was tied up into two buns. The left side of the skirt was silted so that it showed Meilin's legs while the top was tight. She wore orange slippers with orange bows on it.  
  
Tomoyo's was a lavender coloured one with a purple ribbon at the waist. The top was tight while the skirt was widespread and decorated with lavender flowers. She wore a purple bow in her hair which was let down. Her slippers were purple in colour and with a lavender flower on each slipper.  
  
"Come on! Syaoran and the others are waiting for us," said Sakura, looking at her watch. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs where the boys were waiting for them.  
  
Syaoran was looking at Sakura in awe while Eriol was looking at Tomoyo. Meilin, unluckily, could not find anyone to go with her but she was very cheerful about it as she said, "I'll go with someone I like and not anything less than that."  
  
They hurriedly exited the common room and went to the Great Hall where many of the students had already assembled there. The House Tables were stacked at one end of the room and small circular tables for four were scattered all around the room. There was a space in the middle of the cluster of tables for dancing. The students were milling around and talking while the teachers, who were in dress robes, were sitting at the Teachers' tables. There was some food on the tables for people to eat.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore stood up and announced that the Halloween Ball was officially opened. Many students went to the space where they started to dance to the accompanying music.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran!" said Sakura, pulling Syaoran with her. "Let's dance!" Sakura and Syaoran went to the dancing space and began to dance to a slow waltz. Eriol and Tomoyo, who was videotaping them, were watching on.  
  
After the song had ended, Sakura and Syaoran went to one of tables and sat down there. Eriol and Tomoyo joined them shortly and they discussed about the Ball. After a few minutes, Syaoran and Sakura excused themselves, saying that they want to get some punch and left the table, heading to the other side of the room where, coincidently, the entrance to the room was. Eriol and Tomoyo followed Sakura and Syaoran who exited the Hall and went outside to the grounds. Eriol and Tomoyo hid in one of the bushes and videotaped them. Tomoyo leaned in to hear what Syaoran and Sakura were saying.  
  
"Sakura. . .I. . .love you. . ." said Syaoran, turning a shade of red.  
  
"Syaoran. . .I. . .love you too. . ." said Sakura, also blushing. They leaned closer and closer until their lips found each other and they kissed. Back in the bush, Eriol and Tomoyo were confessing their love for each other. Eriol's arms encircled Tomoyo's waist and they leaned in, kissing, the videotape forgotten. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how was this? I hope you like it! Remember to R & R! Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 11 : Some dueling takes place

A/N: I forgot to say that any electronics used by Tomoyo in Hogwarts are enchanted to work by Eriol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot and the names of the exchange students okay? So don't sue me! Please!  
  
Chapter 11 : Some dueling takes place.  
  
Sunday found Sakura and Syaoran sparring on the Hogwarts grounds while Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol were watching on.  
  
"Come on, Sakura! You can do it!" cheered Meilin. Tomoyo was beside her, video-taping the whole thing.  
  
Sakura was trying to land a kick on Syaoran, who was dodging. (They were pretty fast and only those trained in martial arts could see their movements clearly. . .Although they may not be able to dodge.)  
  
Sakura suddenly dropped onto the ground and swiped her legs under Syaoran. Syaoran jumped into the air just in time and doing a flying kick, strike at Sakura's head. Sakura moved her hand up to block the kick while throwing a punch at Syaoran's stomach which he blocked with his hands.  
  
Syaoran landed on his feet and kicked out with his left leg. Sakura did a backwards flip before jumping into the air and performing a performing a series of kicks all of which Syaoran blocked-saved for one.  
  
The last kick got him in the stomach and the force threw him backwards a few feet. Sakura jumped into the air and punched at Syaoran's face but she only hit the ground as Syaoran had rolled away.  
  
He did a flip to get himself upright and threw a left hook which was easily blocked by Sakura. They exchanged blows repeatedly until there was a ringing sound and they stepped away from each other and bowed.  
  
"Wow, Sakura! You're getting better!" complimented Meilin who was passing towels to them.  
  
"Thanks!" said Sakura, wiping the sweat away. "We'd better get back to the castle to change and have breakfast. It's 7.00am and if we don't hurry, breakfast is gonna end soon."  
  
They hurried back to their dorms where they had a bath. The boys changed into comfortable track pants and shirt while the girls changed into skirts/shorts and shirt. They met at the common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They were just into their toasts when the owl post arrived and many owls flew into the Hall, delivering parcels and letters. After the last owl was gone, the group returned to their toasts when suddenly, a beautiful but unearthly music filled the Hall. Most of the students and teachers looked up to find where the music came from. A beautiful golden and purple phoenix flew into the Hall.  
  
Meilin, who caught sight of the phoenix first, exclaimed, "Isn't that Aunt Yelan's phoenix?" Syaoran turned, and seeing the phoenix, nodded.  
  
"I wonder what she is doing here," said Syaoran. The phoenix flew over to Syaoran and trilled. Syaoran trilled back, earning gasps from the students and teachers (except for Dumbledore).  
  
The phoenix suddenly trilled a very high note and waved her wings about. A parcel dropped onto the table in front of Syaoran. Syaoran trilled a thanks and the phoenix flew back out of the window.  
  
"Hm. . .wonder what mother sent. . ." said Syaoran as he moved to take the parcel off the table.  
  
"Ouch! The thing shocked me! Kuso! Forgot to take the shield off," mumbled Syaoran. He levitated the package of the table and proceeded out of the Hall, calling over his shoulders that he'd only take a few minutes.  
  
There was a loud 'BANG' which everyone in the Hall heard and Syaoran came back into the Hall, carrying the parcel in his hands. He sat down on his seat and proceeded to open the parcel, ignoring the looks the other students threw him. Gradually, the students returned to their breakfasts.  
  
"I haven't felt that aura in a few centuries!" thought Eriol, his eyes widening in shock as he felt a familiar presence. Syaoran had opened the parcel and drew out a letter which he read before stuffing into his pocket.  
  
He drew out a beautiful small golden bow inlaid with small jewels on a delicate golden necklace from the parcel and a charmed golden bracelet with what looked like small daggers with a pink and emerald jewel on the hilt dangling from the chain and gave it to Sakura. There were still more space for other attachments.  
  
"This is yours," said Syaoran. "Mother sent this for you."  
  
"Thanks!" said Sakura as she put the necklace around her neck and the bracelet around her left hand.  
  
"Here!" said Syaoran, taking out two circular bracelets of sliver with intricate flower designs and handing them to Meilin. "These are for you."  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran," said Meilin as she placed the bracelets on her wrists (one on each hand).  
  
"Here you go! This is yours!" said Syaoran as he passed Tomoyo a purple pendent on a string.  
  
"Thank you!" said Tomoyo as she put it around her neck.  
  
"This is yours," said Syaoran as he handed what looked like a small golden stick with beautiful jewels embedded in it and a gem which was red in the middle but the color changes to blue on the outside. The small stick was strung on a golden necklace and Syaoran give it to Eriol.  
  
"Don't know why Mother would send anything to you, being the demented magician you are." Star's ears perked up at the mention of magician.  
  
"Thanks! My cute little descendent!" said Eriol, his eyes gleaming as he took the necklace and placed it around his neck.  
  
"Don't call me that!" growled Syaoran as he took out a green pendent with black and gold swirls and placed it on his neck. He noticed Eriol's gleaming eyes and asked, "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Oh nothing! It's just that what I thought was lost has finally been returned to me," said Eriol.  
  
"Really? And what's that?" asked Syaoran skeptically.  
  
"You'll have to find out," said Eriol, smiling his mysterious smile. "Breakfast's gonna end soon so hurry up and eat."  
  
"Hm. . ." said Syaoran as he hurriedly finished his breakfast (they others had already finished theirs). Quite a few students had already clambered up to Lorsita to start their duels. Lorsita asked them to line up and write their names on the piece of paper.  
  
By then, everyone had already finished their breakfast and Prof. Dumbledore had waved his wand, sending the tables to one side of the room and arranging the chairs to be in 3 circles each encircling each other.  
  
The students each took a seat. Sakura-tachi had occupied seats in the front row so as to get the best view in the battle and in Tomoyo's case, the best footage for her video cam. Sakura was going to battle Kirachi, Tomoyo was going to fight Nimio, Eriol was going to fight Lacus (Lorsita's brother) and Meilin was going to battle Luweis. Syaoran wasn't going to battle anyone as he had already finished his first battle and wanted to see how the others are doing.  
  
"Okay! The first battle is between Katie Bell and Raiko. Will the two please step out to the middle here?" announced Lorsita, her voice magically amplified. The last of the students settled down as Katie and Raiko made their way to the middle of the ring like space where Lorsita put up a shield.  
  
"You may begin!" Lorsita's voice rang out. The out break of spells immediately began with brilliant flashes of colors here and there.  
  
Raiko, who had suffered his first defeat at the hands of Syaoran, was being cautious to avoid being hitting by the on coming spells. Katie, on the other hand, was shooting spells at Raiko continuously. Raiko kept on dodging them-although barely-and finally stunned Katie with a well placed "Stupefy!"  
  
Lorsita let down the shield and went in to revive Katie while Raiko walked out and went to sit at one of the seats.  
  
"Next, we'll have Lee Jordan and McAnton," said Lorsita as Katie sat down in her seat. The next two duelers went to the middle of the 'arena' and a shield was put up around them. Lorsita signaled that they could began and spells began to fly. Finally, Lee managed to disarm McAnton before stunning him, earning him a victory.  
  
A few battles, a lunch and some more battles later, it was finally the CCS gang's turn.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji and Nimio please come to the centre here?" said Lorsita. Tomoyo and a girl with yellowish-white hair, dark eyes and wearing a purple robe stepped into the 'arena' and the shield was drawn back on.  
  
"You may begin!" announced Lorsita. Tomoyo, being very good at spells and such, immediately shot the full body-bind curse. Nimio barely dodged it before the stunning curse was thrown her way. She quickly jumped into the air before landing on her feet and casting the Disarming spell.  
  
Tomoyo ran out of the way and used a Freezing spell so that Nimio was frozen and quickly disarmed her.  
  
"The winner is Tomoyo Daidouji," said Lorsita as she de-froze Nimio. Tomoyo walked back to her seat where Sakura and the others congratulated her.  
  
"That was cool!" said Meilin.  
  
"Yeah! I like the freezing part," said Syaoran.  
  
"You were so great and I'd videotaped your fight," said Sakura, holding up Tomoyo's trusty video cam recorder.  
  
Eriol placed a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek, making her blush while Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other meaningfully.  
  
"Next up is Eriol Hiiragizawa and Lacus," announced Lorsita. Eriol walked calmly to the 'arena' where a black-robed boy stood waiting. The shield was set up again.  
  
*In The Dorm*  
  
"So, you're my opponent huh?" said Lacus. Eriol was smiling his mysterious smile at him.  
  
"Stop smiling like that!" said Lacus. "Jusa!"  
  
"Eluca shiela motesfas!" an unknown spell was shouted by Eriol where a golden glow was formed around him. The spell touched the golden dorm around Eriol and disappeared. Eriol quickly shot a stunning spell at the unprepared Lacus, thus ensuring his victory.  
  
The shield was let down and Eriol walked out back to his seat. Along the way, many people ask what spell he'd used but he'd just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Kirachi are the next duelers," said Lorsita. Sakura walked to the 'arena' where her opponent, a dark haired and eyed girl, was already waiting and the shield was put up.  
  
*In the Dorm*  
  
"Hm. . .So you're my opponent huh?" said Kirachi, sizing Sakura up. "Doesn't look much to me."  
  
"Don't take an appearance for its value," said Sakura as she delivered a- what was considered slow to her-kick which Kirachi dodged.  
  
"Hm. . .You could dodge that. . .Let's try this. . ." said Sakura and she muttered the stunning curse. The white light shot out of her wand and speeded towards Kirachi who jumped out of the way. Kirachi aimed a kick at Sakura who did a backwards flip before landing on her feet and doing a sweeping kick which knocked Kirachi off her feet.  
  
Taking advantage of the moment, Sakura shot the stunning curse at Kirachi and summoned her wand to her, thus winning her first match.  
  
The shield was lifted and Sakura stepped out and returned to her seat while Kirachi was awakened.  
  
"The last battle before we resume after Dinner is the battle by Meilin Li and Luweis," said Lorsita. Meilin stepped out and went to the 'arena'. The shield was put up again (This words are getting boring) and Meilin's opponent stood before her.  
  
"Ah! You're the Li girl. Hump. . .You'll be a pushover," said Luweis, evidently thinking that since Meilin is a girl, she can't really do much except spells (A/N: and we know that it's wrong).  
  
Meilin only smirked but inside, she was seething. How dare he think that I'm a pushover! I am so gonna roast his butt for him!  
  
Lorsita's voice announced that they were to begin. Luweis pulled out his wand and cast the body-bind spell but Meilin was not there anymore. She was next to him! Luweis gasped in surprise as Meilin kicked him in his stomach, making him fly into the barrier and fall onto the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna be a push over huh?" asked Meilin, smirking. Meilin dashed over to Luweis and chopped him on the neck while he was getting up, causing him to become unconscious. Meilin took up the discarded wand and was declared the winner.  
  
"Great fight Meilin! But you almost beat him to death!" said Sakura, looking at Meilin.  
  
"Really? I don't know that," said Meilin, a small smile twisting her mouth.  
  
"Come on! Let's get back to the common room. I still have Transfiguration and History of Magic homework to do," said Tomoyo. The others agreed and they went back to the common room to finish their homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok! So I know this chapter isn't very good and that it's also very short but I can promise you that the next chapter will be better. Only a tiny tiny teeny flame is allowed and anything more that a very small spark will be put out by a 2000x water gun. 


End file.
